Troca de namorados
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Sakura vai estudar em um novo colégio, mas acaba encontrando uma velha amiga e um novo amor, mas para ficar com ele, Sakura vai ter que enfrentar alguns obstáculos. SasuSaku / InoGaa
1. Desse mato sai cachorro!

"**Troca de namorados"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Capítulo 1 – Desse mato sai cachorro!**

**N/A: **Eu gostaria de explicar, antes de começar essa fic, sobre o comportamento do Sasuke aqui. Ele vai estar completamente OOC com as garotas. Então, se você gosta do Sasuke frio, grosso, chato...está na fic errada, dê Alt + F4 e seja feliz. Aqui ele é um cara legal de vez em quando, do jeito que eu gostaria que ele fosse.

Outro ponto a ser explicado: vão ocorrer algumas trocas de casais ao decorrer da fic (por isso o nome, autora-baka!), mas no final vai dar os casais originais:

_InoGaa_

_SasuSaku_

_NaruHina_

_NejiTen_

_ShikaTema_

Vamos a fic!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, porque se fosse, o Sasuke não pisaria nas maçãzinhas que a Sakura descascou pra ele.

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

~* Sakura's POV *~

Eu simplesmente odeio que me acordem cedo. Sério. Isso é irritante.

Ah, desculpem. Eu esqueci de me apresentar, mas, por favor, dêem um desconto, são só...6 e meia da manhã.

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 15 anos, cabelo cor-de-rosa (eu sei que é meio estranho, mas também não precisa esculachar) e olho verde.

Hoje, infelizmente, eu começo numa escola nova. Tipo, não é ruim, eu já estou meio acostumada com isso, já que eu estudei em 5 escolas diferentes desde o maternal.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque de eu mudar tanto de escola, né? Não, eu não tenho um pai super-empresário que se muda de cidade a todo momento por causa do trabalho. Eu só sou meio...como posso dizer...problemática na escola.

Tipo, eu sou bem inteligente e minhas notas não são baixas, na verdade, são excelentes. Mas eu sou bagunceira, muito bagunceira e eu vivo sendo expulsa das escolas em que eu estudo.

Agora, meu pai (que não é um super-empresário, ele é só um cara rico) resolveu me colocar num colégio interno. A minha mãe acha que um pouco de disciplina desse colégio mundialmente conhecido é "a solução para todos os problemas que eu tenho dado".

Psh. Será que alguém nessa casa se tocou de que eu não vou ter amigos naquela escola? Eu simplesmente vou ser uma aberração no meio de um monte de patricinhas e mauricinhos que obedecem tudo o que os professores falam sem reclamar e sabem de cor todas as poesias de Shakespeare (ele escrevia poesia?).

Ah, ótimo, o carro está parando. Puxa, eu imaginava que a escola fosse tipo um quartel general com um monte de cercas elétricas e outras coisas do tipo, mas é um lugar bem bonito pra falar a verdade. Tem uma praça bem em frente com um monte de árvores. Eu acho que esse vai ser o lugar que eu vou vir para matar aula.

-Senhorita Haruno, pode descer.

-Ahn?

Ah, claro esse era o motorista do meu pai me tirando dos meus devaneios altamente importantes para manter meu psicológico em ordem.

-Já estou indo, Kim.

Eu peguei minha mochila preta com detalhes em vermelho e desci do carro. Minhas malas já foram levadas ontem pelo empregado da casa, assim eu não teria que pagar o mico de entrar na escola com malas gigantescas. Mas, pelo que eu estou vendo, todo mundo veio com a mala agora.

Melhor saber onde é o meu dormitório pra poder esnobar as patricinhas que vão dormir no mesmo quarto que eu.

-Ei, menina de cabelo cor-de-rosa!

Ai, como eu odeio que me chamem assim. É só um apelido que ressalta a minha anormalidade já bem aparente e ela não precisa ser gritada em um corredor cheio de gente que se virou para ver quem é a anormal que tem um cabelo dessa cor.

Eu me virei pra ver quem era e adivinhem?

-Porca!

-Testuda!

-Quanto tempo, Ino! Por onde você andou nesses últimos...3 anos? – eu perguntei.

-Eu estava na Alemanha morando com a minha vó. Ai, meu Deus, olha só como você cresceu! Até ganhou um pouco de peito! – ela disse, jogando o cabelo loiro pra trás e dando uma voltinha comigo pra ver como eu estava.

Yamanaka Ino é minha melhor amiga desde que eu me entendo por gente. Quando nós estudávamos juntas (isso faz muito tempo, a gente ainda era criança) ela aprontava todas comigo. A primeira vez que eu fui expulsa, ela estava junto. Ela é o tipo de garota que desde pequena faz sucesso com os meninos e arranca suspiros e assovios por onde passa. Corpo escultural perfeito, olhos azuis e cabelo loiro batendo na cintura.

-Nossa, e eu que achei que ia ficar sozinha nessa escola com um bando de patricinhas nojentas. – Ino comentou, dando uma piscada pra um garoto ruivo que passou.

-Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é?

Nós duas rimos.

-Mas você viu que gatinho que ele era? Hum, um dia eu pego esse garoto.

-Ino, ele tem a maior cara de psicopata do planeta Terra e ainda por cima te esnobou. – eu disse, revirando os olhos.

-Mas um dia ele ainda cai na minha lábia. Nenhum garoto macho que se preze me ignora.

Olha, até que esse ano não vai ser ruim. Eu e a Ino vamos zoar até aqui com a cara desses idiotas comportados.

-Vamos ver que tipo de bicho estranho vai dormir no meu dormitório. – Ino disse, com uma careta.

-Em que dormitório você ficou?

-125.

-Que bom! Eu também!

Entramos as duas no dormitório e demos de cara com duas garotas que conversavam animadas, e elas não pareciam ser patricinhas nojentas.

Uma delas estava desarrumando a própria mala, que se encontrava em cima da cama. Tinha o cabelo preto bem comprido e liso, mas só deu pra ver isso porque ela estava de costas para a porta. Ela parecia ser meio tímida, porque falava baixinho e repreendia a amiga quando esta falava alto. Mas ela vestia uma saia de prega com All Star preto, o que fez ela subir no meu conceito imediatamente.

A outra era bem alegre e não sabia parar quieta. Estava deitada na cama de frente para a porta, o cabelo cor de chocolate estava preso em dois coques no alto da cabeça e os olhos da mesma cor estavam lacrimejando de riso. Ela tinha um visual meio parecido com o da primeira menina: All Star, baby look, saia de pregas e munhequeiras.

-Ah, oi. – eu disse, meio sem-graça.

A menina que estava desfazendo a mala se virou para olhar quem havia chegado e, quando nos viu, ficou vermelha de vergonha até a raiz dos cabelos. Percebi, também, que ela tinha o olho branco perolado, quase coberto pela franjinha em corte reto.

-Olá, prazer, meu nome é Tenten.

Sério. A menina que estava deitada na cama (e que eu agora descobri que se chama Tenten) só pode ser hiperativa. Ela deu um salto digno de uma pulga pra cumprimentar a mim e a Ino.

-Hum, prazer. – eu respondi, apertando a mão que ela me estendia.

-E essa daqui é a Hinata, minha melhor amiga. – ela continuou.

-Eu sou a Ino e essa louca de cabelo cor-de-rosa é a Sakura. – Ino apresentou, já se jogando na cama mais próxima. Garota folgada!

-Ainda bem que vocês vieram. Eu achei que a gente só ia ter patricinhas chatas por aqui esse ano. No ano passado eu e a Hinata quase não sobrevivemos com elas. – Tenten fez uma expressão de arrepio.

Nós rimos.

-Vocês já conhecem a escola? – Hinata perguntou.

Que bom, já estava achando que ela nunca fosse falar nada com a gente.

-Não. – eu e Ino respondemos.

-Vamos dar uma volta, então. – Tenten disse, saindo pela porta.

-Mas... – Hinata começou, apontando para sua mala esquecida em cima da cama.

-Deixa pra lá, Hinata. Depois você termina isso aí. – Ino sorriu, puxando Hinata pela mão.

É, pelo jeito nós vamos ser grandes amigas.

Hinata e Tenten passaram a manhã inteira mostrando a escola pra gente e quando era a hora do almoço, elas nos levaram para o jardim, que elas disseram ser o lugar onde as pessoas mais legais passam o almoço.

-Lá tem uma cantina muito legal e a sombra das árvores é ótima. – Hinata revelou. Ela agora não era mais tão tímida quanto no começo.

Quando chegamos lá vimos um grupo de garotos sentados embaixo de uma árvore. E, eu não posso negar, eles eram bem bonitos.

Um deles, eu não pude deixar de notar, era o ruivo para quem a Ino piscou mais cedo. Agora que eu reparei melhor, vi que ele tinha olhos verdes cercados por olheiras bem fundas e os cabelos eram espetados com gel. O olhar de psicopata continuava na cara, parece que ele era assim mesmo.

Retiro o que eu disse sobre a Tenten ser hiperativa, ela era um anjinho mudo perto de um garoto loiro que estava lá, ele simplesmente não parou de falar um minuto sequer desde que chegamos (e ele fala meio gritando). Os cabelos dele também são arrepiados em gel e os olhos são azuis.

Outro menino era bem parecido com a Hinata, devem ser parentes na verdade. Os cabelos compridos dele são escuros e os olhos brancos como os dela. Ele tinha uma expressão bem vazia, meio reservada.

Um deles tinha um cabelo moreno preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e uma cara de sono. Desde que chegamos ele só faz olhar pras nuvens.

E o último garoto. Meu Deus! De onde saiu tanta beleza? Ele é simplesmente perfeito! Ele tem um cabelo preto lindo, meio de emo, sabe? Os olhos da mesma cor e ele parece ser bem frio, meio quieto. Cara, esse garoto é meu tipo.

-Olá, meninos. – Tenten disse, se sentando ao lado deles.

-Fala, Tenten. Hinata. – cumprimentou o garoto de cabelos compridos.

Eu não pude deixar de notar que quando a Tenten se sentou ao lado dele, ele deu uma boa olhada nas pernas da minha amiga. Desse mato sai cachorro!

-Quem são essas? – perguntou o deus grego super-perfeito.

-Ah, eu esqueci de apresentar. A loirinha é a Ino e a de cabelo cor-de-rosa é a Sakura.

-Datte bayo! Prazer! – gritou o loirinho.

-Deixa de ser escandaloso, Naruto. As meninas vão pensar que a gente é meio louco. – o garoto de rabo de cavalo disse.

-Mas a gente é, Shika. – o loirinho riu.

-Bom, já que ninguém faz isso, eu faço. – Hinata disse – O loiro escandaloso é o Naruto, o emo ali atrás é o Sasuke, o ruivo psicopata é o Gaara, o preguiçoso é o Shikamaru e o de cabelo comprido é o meu primo, Neji.

-Eu já conheço essa loira aí. – o Gaara disse. E eu sei de onde.

-Conhece? De onde? Você não gosta de mulher! – o Sasuke provocou.

-Idiota. Essa eu não peguei. Ainda. – Gaara lançou um olhar meio tarado pra Ino, que estava encostada na árvore perto dele.

Depois desse comentário houve uma reação coletiva. Na verdade, pareceu até uma coisa ensaiada. Todos disseram um "Ui!".

Por um breve momento, eu pensei que a Ino fosse ficar ofendida, ou mesmo levemente zangada por tratarem ela como um pedaço de carne que será comido pelos lobos (desculpe, eu não resisti a fazer uma analogia com comida). Eu, pelo menos, ficaria. Mas logo eu me lembrei de que estávamos falando da Ino.

-Bom, eu até que pensei em ter alguma coisa com você. Mas olhando mais de perto, dá pra perceber que você não é homem o suficiente pra me pegar.

-Escuta aqui, ô, loirinha desaforada. Eu sou muito mais homem do que qualquer outro que você já saiu, está me ouvindo? – Gaara esbravejou, se levantando pra ficar na altura dela.

-Olha, gente, melhor parar com a briga, porque a gente não quer confusão, não é? – Hinata tentou apaziguar a briga, entrando no meio dos dois.

-Hinata, acho melhor você sair da frente. – avisou Gaara.

Eu só vi a Hinata olhar da cara da Ino pra cara do Gaara duas vezes e sair de lá, assustada. Coitada, ela pode conhecer o jeito do Gaara, mas não conhece o da Ino. Essa loira esquentada ainda vai fazer alguma coisa errada.

-Ah, é? Pois eu não acho que seja assim, cabeça de fósforo. Agora, com licença que eu vou dar uma vo...

Quando a Ino estava falando, ela deu as costas pro Gaara para ir embora, mas mal ela tinha dado um passo, ele a agarrou pela cintura e puxou ela de encontro pra ele, sussurrando no seu ouvido:

-Agora você vai ver quem é homem aqui. – e, dizendo isso, ele virou a Ino de frente pra ele (meu Deus, esse cara é forte!) e beijou ela. E, por incrível que pareça, a Ino retribuiu por um momento, mas logo depois ela deu um chute no meio das pernas dele, deixando o coitado gemendo de dor no chão e saiu, brava.

Eu simplesmente vi essa cena toda calada. E, pelo que parece, o resto da turma também. Parecia até cena de filme.

-Alguém me explica o que foi isso? – eu perguntei, abobada. Detalhe: o Gaara ainda estava gemendo no chão.

-Ah, um dia você se acostuma com esse jeitão tarado do Gaara. – Neji disse, rindo da situação do amigo.

-As únicas garotas dessa escola que ele nunca pegou foram a Hinata e a Tenten. E agora você e a Ino. – Shikamaru acrescentou.

-Mesmo porque se ele pegar a Hinata, ele morre. – Naruto comentou, com os olhos pegando fogo.

Todos olharam assustados pro Naruto. Acabei de ver que nesse mato aqui da escola sai muito cachorro!

-Bom, o Gaara pode ser tarado o quanto ele quiser. A Ino é bem pior. – eu comentei.

-Então, achamos a garota perfeita pro Gaara. – Tenten disse, feliz, pulando em cima do Gaara no chão.

-Nem morto que eu fico com essa loira desaforada. – ele disse, empurrando a Tenten e saindo de perto da gente.

Todo mundo ficou mais um bom tempo conversando, mas uma coisa não passou despercebida pra Tenten: eu não parava de secar o Sasuke, mas ele mal falava com ninguém.

-Sakura, você não queria ver onde é a biblioteca?

-Mas você me mostrou ho...

-Eu te mostrei a entrada da biblioteca, Saa-chan. – Tenten riu. – Agora, quem conhece bem aquilo lá é o Sasuke, ele vive lendo livros de terror na biblioteca. Vai lá com ela, Sasuke-kun, mas não é pra deixar a menina sozinha, viu? Ninguém quer o Itachi chegando perto da Sakura.

-Hum, vamos... – ele me disse, frio.

Será que ele não poderia ser uma pessoa mais legal? Afinal, ninguém consegue conviver com alguém chato desse jeito.

-E aí? Que tipo de livro você gosta de ler? – eu tentei puxar assunto, enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a biblioteca.

-Não ouviu a Tenten dizer que eu leio livros de terror?

-Desculpe, eu só estava querendo ser simpática. – eu respondi, ácida.

Um bom tempo depois, acho que ele tentou se redimir e começou a puxar assunto:

-Ahn, então, você e aquela loira se conhecem faz muito tempo...Sakura, né?

Ai, que ódio, quer dizer que nem o meu nome o cretino sabe! Ou pode ser só uma jogada pra me fazer pensar que ele está desinteressado.

Hum. Interessante.

-É, a gente é amiga desde pequena, sabe.

-Muito gata, ela.

Peraí. Pára tudo. Esse idiota está se aproveitando de mim pra conhecer melhor a Ino? Psh. Já era de se esperar. _Todos_ os garotos querem conhecer a Ino.

-Eu posso ver se ela está interessada. Está afim?

Não basta sofrer. Tem que ser masoquista e bancar o cupido!

-Se você quiser. – ele deu de ombros – Mas eu consigo facinho alguma coisa com ela. Bom, chegamos na biblioteca. Pode andar por aí que daqui eu não saio. Vou escolher alguns livros pra levar.

Hum, biblioteca interessante essa. Bem grande. Não que eu goste de ler. Na verdade, eu gosto, mas não tenho paciência pra ler muito. Mas as vezes eu me refugio na biblioteca pra dormir um pouco e fugir de aulas ou pessoas chatas.

Ah, olha o Sasuke lá. É, ele realmente não mentiu, ele está na seção de terror. E ele só pega livro grosso. Não quero parecer burra perto dele, então vou escolher um livro bem grande pra fingir que eu sou culta ou algo assim.

Esse aqui é parece legal. Madame Bovary. Acho que já ouvi algum professor de francês em alguma das minhas ex-escolas dizendo que esse é um livro bastante interessante. Essa é uma edição traduzida pro japonês. Ainda bem, porque eu não sei ler em francês. Eu matava todas as aulas dessa matéria pra não ter que ficar fazendo biquinho pra falar.

-Sasuke, você já escolheu um livro?

-Já. Sidney Sheldon, já leu? – ele me perguntou.

-Já. – eu menti.

-Que bom. É uma leitura interessante essa que você escolheu.

-Você já leu Madame Bovary? Achei que fosse um romance. – eu perguntei, sagaz.

-Não, nunca li. Mas a Hinata já me falou sobre esse livro. – ele desconversou, olhando para os lados, sem-graça. – Bom, vamos passar pela bibliotecária.

Na metade do caminho, um garoto parou o Sasuke, sorrindo malicioso. Ele era moreno, alto, bem parecido com o Sasuke pra falar a verdade.

-Olá, irmãozinho. – ele cumprimentou – Quem é a garota, hein?

-Colega de sala nova.

-Hum, uma gatinha. Vai pegar ela?

Como ele podia falar de mim na minha frente como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne? Que cara mais irritante.

-Não. E você também vai se manter longe. Ela não é pro seu bico, idiota.

-Como é seu nome, lindinha? – ele pegou no meu queixo, ignorando o Sasuke.

-Não é da sua conta.

-Que bravinha que ela é. Adoro meninas bravas.

-Problema seu. – eu resmunguei.

-Vamos, Sakura. – Sasuke sibilou e me arrastou pelo braço pra longe do irmão.

-Quem era ele?

-Meu irmão, Itachi. _Nunca_ se envolva com ele, entendeu? _Nunca!_ Ele é o maior cafajeste.

Que coisa. Pelo jeito o Itachi não tem mesmo boa fama por aqui. Agora eu entendi porque a Tenten mandou o Sasuke vir comigo.

Nós fomos até um balcão que fica na entrada da biblioteca e mostramos nossos livros pra uma mulher feia com uma verruga na ponta do nariz, que Sasuke me disse ser a senhora Putnisk.

-Olá, Sasuke, querido. Quem é sua nova amiga?

-Essa é a Sakura e ela vai precisar fazer uma ficha na biblioteca.

A mulher ficou imprimindo uma ficha pra mim em papel cartão, então eu comecei a dar uma olhada na ficha do Sasuke, que estava em cima do balcão.

Oh, my God! OMG³! Sasuke, o emo frio e grosso já leu T., Orgulho e Preconceito e O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes! E Madame Bovary! A Hinata leu e contou pra ele, sei. Só pra não citar um monte de romances e livros de poesia que eu nem conheço.

Isso poderia ser bem interessante pra mim.

-Sasuke, andou lendo muito Orgulho e Preconceito? – eu sussurrei no ouvido dele.

O garoto levou o maior susto e me olhou bem frio, mas isso não me abalou, eu continuei com um sorrisinho vitorioso na cara.

-Isso foi pra lista de leitura da escola. – ele se justificou.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Senhora Putnisk, que livros fazem parte da lista de leitura da escola? – eu perguntei, amável, me debruçando sobre o balcão.

-Não seja boba, querida. Aqui não há lista de leitura, cada um lê o que quer para fazer o trabalho ao professor. – ela riu, como se estivesse em um chá da tarde com todas as suas amigas feias, velhas e verruguentas.

-O que me diz disso, hein, Sasuke?

-Olha, isso não é da sua conta. – ele tentou se manter no controle da situação.

-Mas é da conta do Neji, do Gaara...eles iam _adorar _saber que seu amigo frio e calculista na verdade adora um romance água com açúcar. – eu ri, diabólica.

-Sakura, por favor, não conta nada pra ninguém! – ele me pediu.

Eu ri. Cara, vai ser muito bom chantagear esse sujeito.

-Eu não conto com uma condição bem pequena, porque eu sou uma garota bem legal.

-E qual é? – Sasuke me perguntou, com uma careta de quem vai pra forca.

-Que tipos de leitura você faz escondido? E onde você faz isso?

-Eu leio geralmente quando os caras do quarto foram dormir, mas eles nem se interessam em olhar o que eu estou lendo. E, bom, eu gosto de ler romance, poesia e...jura que não vai rir?

-Juro. – eu cruzei os dedos na frente da boca.

-Fanfics. Eu amo ler fics na internet.

-Ah, meu Deus! Que tipos de fics, Sasuke? – eu perguntei, com medo da resposta.

-Fics de anime são as minhas favoritas, mas eu gosto mais das de humor. – ele me respondeu, olhando pros próprios pés, envergonhado.

-Uau! Tudo bem, esse vai ser o nosso segredinho. – eu pisquei pra ele, peguei a ficha e o livro que a bibliotecária me estendia e sai.

Depois da biblioteca eu fui pro quarto pra guardar o livro que eu, provavelmente, nunca ia ler e ainda pro cima ia atrasar no prazo de devolução. Encontrei a Ino em uma situação em que a havia visto poucas vezes: sentada em frente da TV, assistindo a algum filme idiota e comendo um pote gigante de sorvete de limão.

Ela só ficava nessa situação em depressões muito extremas, geralmente causadas por brigas de família (muito comuns no caso dela) e...rejeição pelo sexo masculino.

-Ino! Está tudo bem? – eu disse, me sentando ao lado dela.

-Não, não está tudo bem. Aquele ruivo sem sal vai me pagar! – ela disse, sacudindo a colher de sorvete. Eu vi uma gotinha dele ir parar no meu cabelo.

-Achei que você quisesse que ele te beijasse, Ino. – eu disse, limpando meu cabelo com um guardanapo de papel que estava em cima da cama.

-Mas não daquele jeito idiota, só pra provar pros amigos que é macho. – ela gritou.

Aprendam uma coisa sobre a Ino: ela se recusa terminantemente a chorar na frente dos outros, ela grita quando está com vontade de ter uma crise de choro. E eu nunca vi ela chorando por causa de homem. Isso não está no vocabulário da Ino, homem não fica na mesma frase que choro pra ela.

Mas hoje eu percebi que ela estava com uma vontade imensa de chorar. Por um homem. Desse mato também sai cachorro.

-Ino, você está apaixonada pelo Gaara?

-Não! - ela gritou.

-Então, me dá um pouco desse sorvete senão você vai engordar muito, vadiazinha. – eu sorri.

Ficamos um tempão assistindo o filme da Ino. Cara, será que ela não cansa de assistir X-Men quando está com vontade de chorar, não? Ela sempre diz que esse filme adianta, mas eu não vejo onde.

-Sakura, posso falar uma coisa? – ela disse.

-É, eu também acho o Ciclope um gato. Ele não devia morrer.

-Não, não é isso. È que...o vagabundo do Gaara beija bem.

É. È a vida, um dia a tarada da turma se apaixona. Ah, meu Deus! Ela está chorando! Esse Gaara mexeu mesmo com ela.

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

**N/A: **E então, bom o capítulo? Provavelmente, eu vou postar logo o próximo. Esclarecendo que esse é um presente pra UchihaCahH, que não gostava dessa fic, mas passou a gostar depois de um tempo.

Kissus!!!

Ah, e não custa nada vocês clicarem naquele botãozinho verde atraente ali no canto esquerdo da tela, ok? Isso vai impedir que uma autora baka que se alimenta de comentários morra de fome nesse inverno. ^^


	2. Uma garota absolutamente normal

"**Troca de namorados"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Capítulo 2 – Uma garota absolutamente normal**

~* Ino's POV *~

Porque? Porque tinha que ser comigo que acontece esse tipo de coisa? Eu sempre achei que eu fosse imune a esse tipo de sofrimento besta. Mas não. Agora, depois de muito tempo pensando que eu era _diferente,_ eu descobri que eu sou absolutamente normal. Pelo menos, quando se trata do assunto de se apaixonar perdidamente. E de chorar por isso.

Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza agora. A Sakura vai ser sempre uma amiga pra todas as horas pra mim. E eu vou precisar da ajuda dela pra me arranjar um outro cara qualquer pra me tirar dessa _fossa _horrível.

-Ino, eu acho que tenho uma coisa pra contar que pode te animar. – Sakura disse, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo completamente desgrenhado.

-O que? Acho que nada pode me animar hoje, Testuda.

-Tem um garoto a fim de você aqui na escola.

Hum. Interessante.

-Não me interessa. – eu tentei parecer displicente com esse assunto.

-É o Sasuke.

-Sasuke? Quem...Ah! O garoto meio emo que estava sentado lá na árvore!

-Esse mesmo. Depois que você foi embora, ele me levou na biblioteca a pedido da Tenten, ela achou que nós combinamos, nada a ver, e ele me disse que te achou bem bonita.

Pode ter sido apenas impressão minha, mas a Sakura fez uma careta de dor quando me disse isso. Como se cada fibra do corpo dela gritasse pra não fazer isso, porque não era o que ela queria de verdade. Que eu me desse bem com o Sasuke, quero dizer.

-Sakura...Ahn, você tem certeza de que está bem com relação a isso? – eu perguntei. Afinal, eu não podia magoar a minha melhor amiga.

-Claro que estou! – ela sorriu, um pouco feliz demais do que a situação exigia, como uma felicidade fingida – Faço a maior fé em vocês dois! – ela cruzou os dedos, como se fizesse uma figa para dar sorte.

-Sabe, se você não quiser...ou melhor..._se você quiser_ eu posso deixar ele pra você. Pra mim, não tem problema nenhum, Sakura.

-NÃO! – ela gritou, eu fiz uma cara espantada – Quero dizer, não precisa fazer isso. Eu não tenho o menor interesse nele, Ino-chan.

Eu senti que tinha alguma coisa errada nessa história. A Sakura NUNCA me chamava de Ino-chan, a não ser quando ela estava mentindo.

-Depois não diga que eu não avisei, hein, Sakura. Eu vou tentar alguma coisa com esse Sasuke e o Gaara vai perceber que eu tenho valor.

-Ino. Você vai ficar com o Sasuke só pra fazer ciúmes pro Gaara? – ela me perguntou.

-Não, não é isso. Aliás, você bem que podia tentar alguma coisa com o Gaara, né? Quanto tempo faz que você não namora? Ou melhor, quanto tempo faz que você não beija, Haruno Sakura?

-Ahn...5 meses mais ou menos. – ela sussurrou, como se não quisesse que eu ouvisse.

-O QUÊ? 5 MESES? MEU DEUS, VOCÊ PRECISA DE UM GAROTO JÁ, MENINA!

-Nossa, que gritaria é essa dentro do quarto? – Tenten perguntou, entrando no quarto. – Ino, porque tem sorvete de limão na sua cama? E porque você está descabelada?

-Bom, é uma lon...Quem é essa? – eu perguntei, vendo que a Tenten não estava sozinha.

Ela estava acompanhada por uma loira de olhos verdes, que tinha o cabelo meio espetado preso em quatro maria-chiquinhas. Ela tinha um jeito meio estranho, como se fosse bater no primeiro que ela visse na frente, mas tinha um estilo legal de se vestir.

-Essa é a Temari. Uma amiga nossa que é um ano mais velha.

-Legal! Então você estuda no segundo ano? – Sakura perguntou, animada.

-Não. Ela está na nossa sala. – Tenten explicou, sem deixar que a pobre garota abrisse a boca, eu vi os olhos dela se estreitarem para a Tenten. Os olhos dela...me eram familiares. – Ela meio que repetiu a sétima série.

-Eu posso falar sozinha, Tenten. – ela reclamou – Eu não sou o meu querido irmãozinho que parece ser meio mudo.

Então, uma coisa me ocorreu. Irmãozinho? Meio mudo? Olhei bem pros olhos dela e os imaginei mais claros e cercados por olheiras bem fundas.

-Gaara! – eu gritei, inconsciente de que todo mundo me olhou.

-Ah, vejo que já conhece o meu irmão, han? – Temari me perguntou, sentando ao meu lado na cama.

-É, digamos que eu tive um pequeno problema com ele hoje mais cedo. – eu murmurei baixinho.

-O que aquele cretino fez? – ela gritou – Eu vou bater naquele desgraçado!

-Calma, Temari, ele só beijou a Ino. – Tenten explicou, revirando os olhos.

Pelo que eu percebi, esse jeito estourado da Temari é normal.

-Eca! O Gaara beijando...isso deve ser bem...nojento. – Temari comentou, com uma careta de nojo, se afastando de mim como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

-Na verdade, a Ino comentou que foi mais do que satisfatório.

Um dia eu ainda mato a Sakura, aquela linguaruda desgraçada.

Eu tive um milésimo de segundo de preparação para fugir da zoação. Olhei pra Temari e depressa me virei para a Tenten. As duas colocaram a mão na frente da boca e exclamaram:

-Noooooossa!!!

O que eu faço agora? O que eu faço agora? Só me resta uma alternativa...

-Ino, não precisa se esconder embaixo da coberta. – Tenten me zoou.

-Argh.

-Tudo bem, a gente pára. – Temari disse, se segurando para não rir enquanto eu saía debaixo da coberta.

-Antes que vocês tirem uma com a cara da Ino _de novo _eu e ela vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. – Sakura começou.

É melhor deixar a Testuda contar toda aquela história da vingança com o Gaara pra Tenten e pra Temari porque ela tem mais jeito com as palavras e eu estou cansada demais para ficar falando o tempo todo. Isso iria cansar a minha beleza já comprometida pelas lágrimas que borraram o meu rímel.

-Tem alguém batendo na porta. – Sakura anunciou, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Eu me levantei e fui ver quem era.

-Ah, oi, Sasuke.

-Oi, Ino. Eu vim ver como você estava...Sabe, o Gaara não foi nada legal com você hoje na hora do almoço. Mas não se preocupe, é só o jeito dele mesmo.

-Ahn, obrigada por ter se preocupado, Sasuke. – eu sorri. Esse garoto nem estava dando em cima de mim, né?

-Tchau. – ele disse, meio sem-graça, se virando e andando com as mãos apoiadas na nuca.

Quando eu já ia fechando a porta, ele se virou e gritou:

-Espera, Ino! Ahn...o que você vai fazer hoje a noite?

-Acho que nada...Está me convidando pra sair ou é só impressão minha? – eu brinquei.

Ele sorriu.

– Posso passar aqui no seu quarto às 8?

-Claro! A gente se vê, Sasuke.

Com toda essa conversa, eu havia me esquecido completamente das meninas que estavam sentadas dentro do quarto ouvindo tudo.

-Uau! Ino, você tem noção de que vai sair com o Sasuke? O garoto mais lindo, mais gato e mais cobiçado da escola toda! – Temari exclamou.

-Mentira! – Tenten protestou – O cara mais lindo, mais gato e mais cobiçado da escola toda é o Neji.

-Você só fala isso porque todo mundo sabe que você paga um pau pro Hyuuga, Tenten. – Temari deu língua para Tenten.

-Ahá! Eu sabia que do mato de vocês saía cachorro! – Sakura exclamou.

Todas nós rimos.

O que veio em seguida foi tão rápido que eu vou precisar contar em câmera lenta tudo o que aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ainda estava parada atrás da porta e as meninas sentadas na cama de frente pra mim. A Hinata não sabia que eu estava atrás da dita cuja da porta e abriu com toda a força (aliás, quem podia imaginar que naquela pequena garota se concentrasse tanta força!). Quando as garotas perceberam que a porta ia bater em mim, elas gritaram juntas:

-Nãooo!!!

Só que a Hinata não ouviu, ou achou que não fosse com ela, sei lá. A porta bateu nas minhas costas, eu me contorci e caí gritando:

-Meu nariz!

Porque todo mundo sabe que eu morro de medo de quebrar o meu nariz. Então, eu coloquei a mão na frente do meu nariz e da minha boca, para evitar problemas com dentes quebrados também. Só que quando eu caí no chão, o nariz e a boca ficaram protegidos, mas a testa não e eu bati com ela no chão.

-Ino! Ah, meu Deus, eu te machuquei? – Hinata se desesperou.

-Não, está tudo bem, Hinata.

É sério. Não doía tanto.

-Ah, meu Deus! Sua testa! – Sakura gritou, já do meu lado.

Eu me levantei e fui direto pro espelho. Ai, meu Deus! OMG³! Tem um galo gigante na minha testa, bem no meio. E, diga-se de passagem, ele está bem inchado e ROXO!

-Eu tenho um encontro hoje! E minha testa está _roxa_! – eu gritei.

-Pense pelo lado bom, Ino, você está na moda.

Todo mundo se virou cético pra Tenten.

-Ai, gente, humor, por favor. Roxo está na moda.

-Cala a boca, Tenten. – Temari mandou.

-Desculpe, Ino-chan, eu não te vi ali. – Hinata se desculpou.

-Tudo bem, Hina, a culpa não foi sua. A culpa não foi de ninguém na verdade. – eu disse.

Quando eram 7 e meia eu já tinha tomado banho e colocado um vestido (ironicamente) roxo. Só faltava a parte mais difícil do negócio: esconder aquela testa roxa a qualquer custo.

As meninas me ajudaram e, por fim, eu estava com uma grossa camada de maquiagem na cara. Acho que se eu quisesse encontrar minha pele por baixo daquilo eu ia ter que cavar com uma pá de coveiro.

Às 8 horas em ponto, Sasuke estava batendo na porta do nosso quarto.

-Oi, Sasuke.

-Nossa, Ino, você está linda.

-Obrigada. Onde nós vamos, Sasuke?

Ele pegou no meu braço, como um perfeito cavalheiro faria e saiu andando comigo desse jeito.

-Vamos em um restaurante aqui perto. Não é nada muito chique porque minha mesada acabou e...bom, meu pai meio que não gosta de me dar dinheiro.

-Sem problemas. Eu vou até jantar na praia com você se você me convidasse, Sasuke.

Lá fora, um carro com motorista estava nos esperando. Não demoramos muito a chegar no restaurante. Sasuke estava certo, era bem perto da escola.

Mas houve um pequeno problema. Para sairmos do carro até o restaurante na outra calçada, estava chovendo.

-Não se importa de pegar uma chuvinha, não é, Ino? – Sasuke me perguntou.

Chuvinha? O Sasuke só podia estar brincando comigo. Aquilo era um verdadeiro toró. A chuva caía em baldes! Normalmente, eu não faria objeção em tomar uma chuvinha ou mesmo um toró. Eu adoro a sensação da chuva caindo pelo corpo.

Mas hoje, havia um pequeno detalhe: eu estava com uma maquiagem impecável na cara para esconder do cara lindo com quem eu estava saindo que eu estava com a testa inchada e roxa.

Ele segurou a minha mão e ficamos esperando ao lado do carro, porque o trânsito estava meio forte. Droga! Eu podia sentir a maquiagem escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas.

Quando Sasuke se virava para me olhar, sorrindo lindamente, eu tinha que virar a cara para ele não ver o bagaço em que eu estava. O que é inútil, se você for pensar melhor, porque quando nós entrássemos no restaurante iluminado ele e toda alta sociedade de Tóquio iam me ver um bagaço com maquiagem escorrendo pelo rosto todo.

Quando nós finalmente conseguimos atravessar a rua, eu percebi que toda a frente do restaurante era bem iluminada. E então...

-Ino, o que é isso no seu rosto?

-Por favor, não faça eu me sentir pior. Eu sei que tem maquiagem por todo lado.

-Não. Tem um hematoma na sua testa. O que aconteceu? Quem te machucou? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

Meu Deus! Onde se acha um homem como esse nos dias de hoje, que se preocupa com você desse jeito?

-Ah, isso. É uma longa história. E por causa disso eu tive quem passar uns 5 quilos de maquiagem na minha cara só pra você não me achar feia com esse machucado. E agora eu tomei chuva e a maquiagem está toda escorrendo e você viu como eu fiquei feia. – eu choraminguei.

-Ino, você nunca fica feia! – ele me disse, me abraçando, o que só fez com que eu começasse a chorar de verdade.

Eu apoiei minha cabeça no peitoral largo dele e chorei mais ainda, a chuva continuava a cair forte, mas nem ele nem eu parecíamos nos importar. Na verdade, eu não sei bem porque estou chorando, não pode ser simplesmente porque minha maquiagem borrou e porque o "lindo e perfeito cavalheiro Sasuke" vai ver o enorme galo na minha testa. Minha maior suposição a respeito do motivo do meu choro é que eu ainda estou pensando naquele beijo do Gaara porque toda hora começam a aparecer vislumbres dele na minha cabeça.

Eu NÃO posso ter me apaixonado por um cara imbecil e grosso que eu vi apenas duas vezes na minha vida! Ou posso? Não, isso é impossível.

Fala sério, isso é babaquice emocional.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu me sinto tão péssima usando o Sasuke para me esquecer da minha paixão a primeira vista. Ele é um cara legal demais pra que eu faça isso com ele.

Eu senti as mãos quentes do Sasuke segurarem o meu queixo e levantarem a minha cabeça.

Droga. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir, eu passei por isso vezes demais pra não saber do que se trata. Não, eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça, eu não posso machucar o Sasuke.

Droga, Yamanaka, você é tão imbecil!

Ah, meu Deus, o Sasuke beija tão bem. Não sei se melhor ou pior do que o Gaara.

Talvez eu não tenha que propriamente _usar _o Sasuke nisso. Talvez eu esteja gostando realmente do Sasuke. Ele é tão _maravilhoso_.

-Acho que você não quer ir no restaurante, não é? – ele me perguntou, segurando a minha mão.

-Não. E acho que nem você. Nós dois estamos horríveis com essas roupas molhadas! O _maitre _ia nos expulsar do restaurante! – eu ri.

-Tudo bem, vamos voltar pra escola e comer alguma coisa nas lanchonete de lá mesmo. Você se importa?

-Claro que não.

Como eu poderia me importar? Eu estou andando na chuva com o Sasuke! Eu disse que com ele eu iria a qualquer lugar. Eu não estou nem aí que esse vestido é super caro ou que eu vou pegar uma gripe horrível por estar aqui nessa chuva pesada. Eu estou com o Sasuke.

Ele atravessou a rua, parando uns dois carros que queriam passar e disse alguma coisa para o motorista do carro dele.

-Pronto! – sorriu ele, já de volta – Vamos voltar a pé pra escola.

Voltamos pra escola de mãos dadas na chuva. Foi muito lindo.

Na verdade, eu me senti como uma personagem daqueles filmes românticos que eu assisto em dias de chuva. Só que havia uma pequena diferença: eu tinha um galo na testa, as atrizes ruivas e lindas geralmente não têm um.

Ah, claro, ainda havia mais uma diferença, a mais importante: isso era vida real e era eu que estava lá e não a Sandra Bullock ou a Angelina Jolie.

Sasuke me levou até a entrada dos dormitórios femininos e me deu um beijo de despedida. Quando eu já ia chegando na porta do meu quarto, ele voltou e disse, baixinho, no meu ouvido:

-Quer namorar comigo?

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

_**N/A:**_ Yo!!!

Então, gostaram desse capítulo? Eu, particularmente gosto, mas ao mesmo tempo não gosto. Porque a Ino narra (isso é bom!) e não gosto porque tem SasuIno (eca!!!). Mas, como eu já disse pra vocês, isso é necessário para a história, por isso não se zanguem comigo!!

Kissus e comentem!!!


	3. Tenho um novo namorado, amiga!

"**Troca de namorados"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**Capítulo 3 – Tenho um novo namorado, amiga!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas eu garanto que o Deidara, sim.

~* Sakura's POV *~

Eu ouvi a Ino entrando no quarto. Não era muito tarde, talvez 10 da noite, mas todas já estávamos dormindo (ou fingindo que dormia, no meu caso) por causa da aula que ia começar no dia seguinte.

Durante todo o tempo em que eu fiquei esperando a Ino chegar do encontro dela com o Sasuke, eu fiquei refletindo sobre o que eu sentia com relação a isso.

Cheguei a brilhante conclusão de que eu gosto do Sasuke. Foi meio que uma paixão repentina demais pra mim que não estou acostumada com paixões fulminantes. Mas eu ia deixar ele pra Ino se ela quisesse (e eu tenho certeza de que ela vai querer). O Sasuke não é o cara certo pra mim e a Ino vai estar fazendo um grande favor tirando ele do meu caminho.

Talvez eu seja amiga do Sasuke pra suprir a falta que ele vai fazer pra mim.

É, é isso! Eu vou virar uma grande amiga do Sasuke como um pretexto para ficar perto dele.

Quando a Ino chegou de fininho no quarto, mesmo no escuro, eu pude ver que ela estava sorrindo. E também que ela estava muito molhada.

-Ino? – eu sussurrei.

-Sakura, você está acordada? – ela sussurrou também.

-Não, estou dormindo. – eu ironizei – Chegou cedo. O que foi? O encontro foi um fracasso?

Eu não sei bem se era isso ou não que eu esperava que ela respondesse. Eu estava incrivelmente dividida entre a felicidade da minha melhor amiga e a minha própria felicidade.

-Pelo contrário.

Argh.

-O que houve de tão especial?

Por favor, diga que o Sasuke é um grosso que arrotou em público e peidou na cara de uma velhinha. _Por favor!_

-O Sasuke foi ótimo e...ele me pediu em namoro.

Argh.

-E você?

-Disse que ia pensar e que ia responder amanhã.

-O que? Você ficou maluca? – eu sibilei.

Seria bem mais fácil se ela aceitasse de uma vez. Eu, pelo menos, iria perder as esperanças de uma vez só e não ficar remoendo isso aos poucos como eu estou fazendo.

-Não. Eu precisava conversar com você antes.

-Olha, se for de novo aquela besteira de saber se eu não estou interessada nele...

-Não tem nada a ver com isso. – ela me interrompeu. – Eu queria que você me desse uns conselhos.

-Sobre?

-Sobre namorar, oras.

Eu ri baixinho para não acordar as outras.

-Peça conselhos a mim quando quiser ser uma solteirona que joga baralho com os gatos, Ino. Você é a pessoa mais experiente que eu conheço nessa área e você vem pedir conselhos a _mim_.

-Sakura, eu nunca namorei sério na minha vida. Eu só...curti. E eu sei bem que você já namorou algumas vezes...Você me disse isso nos seus e-mails durante todos esses anos.

-Bom, foram umas duas vezes...O que você quer saber? – eu cedi, sabendo que a Ino não ia desistir assim tão fácil.

Tecnicamente, quando eu terminei de dar os conselhos pra Ino já era mais de meia-noite e eu precisava ir dormir ou eu não ia conseguir acordar bem no dia seguinte. Eu ia acordar com uma cara de zumbi porque eu não sou como a Ino que pode ir dormir ás 6 da manhã, acordar às 7 e ainda ter cara de quem dormiu por 14 horas seguidas. E tudo isso sem uma mísera grama de maquiagem.

Mas, na manhã seguinte eu senti uma satisfação perversa em constatar que a Ino estava com uma cara horrível por ter dormido com a maquiagem escorrida e ter um enorme galo roxo na testa. Eu tratei de afastar logo aqueles pensamentos idiotas da minha mente. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? A Ino é minha amiga e se ela está com o Sasuke é porque _eu_ deixei, porque eu tive opção.

-Que horror, Ino! Onde você foi essa noite? No show de horror do Hopi Hari pra trabalhar como monstro?

-Também te amo, Tenten. – ela respondeu, subindo as escadas para tomar um banho.

Em 5 minutos eu já estava pronta. Afinal, eu odeio tomar banho logo cedo no frio e eu não tinha tomado chuva ou ficado exposta a nenhum outro tipo de fenômeno natural naquela noite.

-Ino, eu já estou indo pra sala com as meninas. Tem problema?

-Claro que não. Eu só vou me trocar e já estou indo. – ela respondeu de dentro do banheiro.

Eu, Tenten e Hinata fomos pra sala, que estava praticamente vazia. Pelo jeito a turma desse colégio não acorda cedo, não.

Escolhi um lugar bem colocado no fundo da sala (ao lado do Sasuke e deixando uma carteira vazia atrás de mim pra Ino).

-Bom-dia, rosadinha. - ele me disse, sorrindo.

Por favor, não faça o que eu estou pensando que você vai fazer. _Não faça._ Ah, droga, ele está abrindo a boca.

-Cadê a Ino?

Já era. Ele fez.

-Está se trocando no quarto. – eu anunciei, forçando um sorriso pra ele. – Então, o que o fez acordar tão cedo?

-Ah, eu sempre costu...

Ele simplesmente parou de falar, boquiaberto, encarando a porta. Eu me voltei, esperando ver o Naruto sendo esfaqueado por um maníaco ou algo assim, mas era só a Ino com o seu esplendor matinal.

Cara, ela não pode ser tão fora do comum assim. Ou pode?

Ela está tão comum quanto a Tenten, a Hinata ou mesmo eu. O que ela tem que todas as outras reles mortais do planeta Terra não tem?

A Ino então sorriu ao me ver ao lado do Sasuke e veio andando, os cabelos loiros molhados balançando por cima da mochila preta.

-Bom-dia, Sasuke.

-Eu guardei o lugar pra você. – eu murmurei, apontando.

-Ah, obrigada, Sakura. Não poderia ser um lugar melhor. – ela sorriu.

Onde a Ino arranjou esses dentes retinhos e brancos? Ela nunca usou aparelho na vida dela. Cretina.

-Que cara é essa, Saa-chan? Não está se sentindo bem? – Sasuke perguntou.

-Eu estou ótima. Só um pouquinho de dor de cabeça.

Ele se preocupou comigo. _Ele se preocupou comigo! _ELE SE PREOCUPOU COMIGO!

Tudo bem, se controla, Sakura. Ele vai ser namorado da sua amiga daqui algumas horas. Você não pode alimentar esperanças.

-Beleza, Gaara? – eu ouvi o Sasuke falando enquanto eu me perdia nos meus devaneios.

Eu olhei pro ruivo, que estava entrando. Ele lançou um olhar pra Ino, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas depois balançou a cabeça como se espantasse uma mosca e se sentou na frente do Sasuke.

Os dois começaram uma conversa animada sobre o jogo de futebol que iria acontecer hoje a noite.

Eu me virei para conversar com a Ino, que sorria para ninguém em especial.

-Quando você vai falar com ele? – eu sussurrei, lançando um olhar sugestivo para o Sasuke.

-Daqui a pouco. – eu tive que fazer leitura labial para entender o que ela estava falando.

Quando o Gaara finalmente parou de fazer um discurso sobre o ataque do time adversário que com certeza iria conseguir ultrapassar a defesa do time que ele e o Sasuke torciam, a Ino aproveitou:

-Sasuke, a gente pode conversar lá fora? – ele se virou e sorriu.

O pior é que não foi o típico sorriso de canto dele, foi um sorriso de verdade, um sorriso de _felicidade_.

Os dois saíram e eu fiquei em um momento meio incômodo porque não tinha ninguém pra mim conversar. Olhei pra frente, onde a Hinata e a Tenten estavam sentadas, mas elas não estavam mais lá.

-Hum...então, hoje está meio frio, né? – eu comentei com o Gaara.

Se o tempo estava frio, nem se comparava ao olhar que ele me lançou quando percebeu que o comentário era direcionado a ele.

-Está me perguntando sobre o tempo? – ele me perguntou, sarcástico.

-Ah, eu queria puxar assunto. – eu dei de ombros – Já que você é tão esperto, manda um assunto aí pra gente conversar.

-Não estou a fim de conversar a essa hora da manhã, ainda mais com você. – ele me lançou outro olhar congela-espinha.

-Tudo bem. Seja chato assim mesmo. – eu virei a cara.

Nessa hora, Ino e Sasuke entraram de mãos dadas e todos se viraram para olhar os dois. Como se eles fossem, sei lá, o Príncipe Charles e a Lady Dy.

Quando eu me virei para ver a reação do Gaara com essa cena, eu constatei que ele não gostou NADINHA da coisa. Porque ele parecia que ia fuzilar o Sasuke com o olhar.

Durante a tarde, a Ino foi andar com o Sasuke pelo colégio e eu fiquei no quarto lendo um livro.

Droga! Tem alguém batendo na porta.

-Gaara?

-Oi, Haruno. A Ino está aí?

-Não, ela saiu. Mas se você quiser esperar, ela não demora a voltar. – eu achei maldade demais (mesmo com o Gaara) falar que ela tinha saído com o Sasuke.

Eu voltei a ler meu livro na cama e ele se sentou num sofá que fica no canto para esperar. De vez em quando eu lançava alguns olhares de canto de olho pra ele. Percebi que desde que ele se sentou, ele não mudou de posição nem uma vez, parecia uma estátua.

Hum. O Sasuke pode ser lindo o quanto ele quiser, mas o Gaara também não fica atrás, não. Esse cabelo ruivo dele...os olhos verdes. Os músculos bem proeminentes por baixo da manga da camiseta.

-O livro é muito ruim, Haruno?

-Será que dá pra parar de me chamar de Haruno? Me chame só de Sakura. – eu reclamei, continuando a fingir que lia.

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta, _Sakura_.

-Desculpe, eu não ouvi. – menti.

-O livro é muito ruim? – ele repetiu, com um sorrisinho de deboche.

-Não, é excelente, porque?

-Você não pára de olhar pra mim. Eu vou começar a cobrar. – ele gracejou.

-Não ia ganhar nada. – eu desdenhei, mesmo que todas as fibras do meu corpo gritassem: "Mentirosa!".

-Se dependesse de você eu ia ficar rico.

-Humpf! Convencido.

-Quem desdenha quer comprar, Haruno. Oh, desculpe, _Sakura_.

Que garoto idiota.

Continuei a ler o meu livro.

Meu Deus, eu tive uma idéia agora. A Ino está saindo com o Sasuke e isso me dá uma certa raiva, porque eu acho que gosto um pouco dele (N/A: um pouco? Ninguééém merece!). Então, eu preciso sair com um cara, nem que seja só por diversão.

A Ino tem razão, faz cinco meses que eu não saio com ninguém. Eu preciso me divertir um pouco. E o Gaara é perfeito pra isso.

Um cara bonito, com dor de cotovelo e louco pra sair dessa fossa? Já é meu!

Eu estava de shorts curto, então resolvi que cruzar a perna seria uma ótima artimanha. Dei uma olhada para o Gaara. Ele está louquinho, seu olho está me analisando de cima a baixo.

Me levantei e fui até o guarda-roupa que fica ao lado do sofá. Então, eu fingi que queria uma caixa de sapato que estava na última prateleira.

-Gaara, será que você podia pegar aquela caixa pra mim? – eu pedi, com a voz sedutora.

Ele me lançou um olhar estranho e levantou pra pegar a caixa pra mim. Foi quando eu ouvi risadas altas no corredor. _Risadas da Ino_.

O Gaara também pareceu perceber e lançou um olhar pra porta, que se abriu com um estrondo, revelando Ino e Sasuke abraçados.

-Vem cá, eu vou te mostrar a foto que eu falei. – ela disse, rindo.

Foi tudo tão rápido que eu demorei a entender o sentido da coisa. Eu senti duas mãos fortes na minha cintura e logo depois o hálito sabor menta do Gaara. Ele me beijou e eu, que não sou tonta nem nada, retribuí. Eu senti a mão dele descendo pra minha perna.

Mas logo depois eu caí na realidade. É claro que o Gaara não fez aquilo porque gostava de mim ou porque meu poder de sedução era bom. _Ele me beijou para causar ciúmes na Ino. _Mas, sabe, eu não achei ruim. Eu não estava procurando um cara só pra me divertir? Então, eu achei um. E além do mais, o Gaara é lindo. Quem em sã consciência dispensaria o Gaara?

Eu ouvi um pigarro e ele me soltou.

-Procurem um motel. – o Sasuke gracejou, mas eu pude ver uma leve tom de irritação na voz dele.

-Ahn, com licença. – o Gaara pediu e saiu pela porta.

-Desculpe por ter atrapalhado. – a Ino disse.

Eu posso ser muito louca, mas eu vi a Ino ficar com um semblante triste.

-Bom, eu vou indo, Ino. Acho que vocês duas precisam fofocar bastante. – ele lançou um olhar pra porta em que o Gaara tinha saído, mas o tom de irritação continuava lá – Outro dia eu vejo a foto, amor.

-Ino, me desculpe - eu sussurrei.

-Sobre o que?

-O Gaara...eu não tive a intenção e você...

-Não gosto mais dele, Sakura. Fica tranqüila. E, além do mais, agora eu estou com o Sasuke. É bom que eu esqueça ele e pra isso, nada melhor do que ele estar com alguém. E eu também me sinto com a consciência limpa porque eu achava que você gostava do Sasuke.

-Imagina. – eu tentei rir como se isso fosse uma coisa absolutamente ridícula.

No dia seguinte a esse episódio, eu e Tenten chegamos na sala de aula mais cedo. A Ino, como sempre, ainda estava se arrumando e a Hinata estava conversando com o Naruto lá fora. Pelo jeito, ela estava realmente interessada em investir nele.

-Sakura, eu posso conversar com você? – o Gaara me pediu, me surpreendendo assim que eu entrei na sala.

Eu lancei um olhar pra Tenten, como se pedisse permissão. Ela sorriu e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Vai lá, pegadora. Não se contenta só com o Uchiha e precisa do Gaara também, é? – e saiu.

Sem explicação essa menina, viu.

-Vamos.

O Gaara me levou pra fora da sala, o corredor estava vazio, exceto por umas duas meninas há uns 10 metros da gente.

-Sakura, eu queria te pedir desculpas.

-Pelo que?

-Por ter te beijado a força ontem. Foi mais forte do que eu, sabe, quando eu dei por mim eu já estava te beijando.

-Não tem problema.

-Como?

-Sério, não tem problema. Faz tempo que eu estava querendo ficar com você mesmo. – eu sorri.

Ele me olhou meio safado e me pegou de novo pela cintura, me beijando mais uma vez. No meio do beijo eu abri os olhos e vi a Ino paralisada olhando pra nós dois. O Gaara também pareceu se dar conta disso e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

-Quer namorar comigo?

-Claro que sim, Gaara.

Durante a aula, a Ino não parava de ma lançar olhares sugestivos. No começo, eram só olhares curiosos, mas depois começaram a se transformar em olhares meio zangados.

Então, depois de meia hora de tortura, eu resolvi que ia conversar com ela. Mandei um bilhete.

Bilhete da Sakura on

Ino, está tudo bem com você? Você não pára de me lançar olhares estranhos. Está brava comigo?

Bilhete da Sakura off

Com nós estávamos em lugares diferentes dos de ontem, eu precisei de intermediário pro bilhete chegar nela.

**-**Sasuke! – eu chamei, sussurrando, mas, pelo jeito, ele é meio surdo – SASUKE! – eu sussurrei mais alto.

-Que é?

-Manda pra Ino.

Ele pegou o papel da minha mão e me lançou um olhar do tipo: que infantilidade! Mas ainda assim ele repassou pra Ino.

Eu fiquei olhando pra ver a reação dela quando leu o bilhete. Ino só ficou olhando para o papel como se ele lhe tivesse feito uma ofensa.

Logo depois, a loira devolveu um papel pro Sasuke, que me deu o papel ainda como se achasse aquilo uma grande infantilidade.

Bilhete da Ino on

Claro que não estou brava com você. Porque eu estaria? Aliás, me conta, amiga! Você está namorando o Gaara?

**Bilhete da Ino off**

Eu escrevi outro bilhete, então.

Bilhete da Sakura on

Estou, sim. Não é o máximo?

**Bilhete da Sakura off**

Quando eu vi que o professor estava distraído, eu peguei o caderno do Sasuke. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, porque ficou com uma cara brava pra mim, mas eu mandei um sinal de "Stop! Shut up, men!" pra ele e ele silenciou.

Eu escrevi e logo depois ele me respondeu:

"_Ei, ser maléfico! Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a tarde?"_

"**Provavelmente eu vou ter que fazer o os cálculos do Asuma. Eu não sou muito bom em Matemática, sabe. Porque?"**

"_Vamos na biblioteca comigo? Eu não quero ficar sozinha e além do mais eu posso te ajudar com os cálculos ^^." _

"Não sei. Aliás, porque está tentando ser minha amiga?"

"_Oras, é sempre bom ter um amigo novo, não é? E além do mais eu posso te ajudar. Digamos que a Ino também não é lá essas coisas em Matemática."_

"**Pode ser, mas isso não quer dizer que somos amigos, ok? Eu só estou fazendo isso para salvar a minha nota com o Asuma."**

Eu sorri pra ele depois dessa última resposta. O que a Ino iria pensar disso? Não sei, mas eu vou esclarecer pra ela que é a mais pura amizade.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**N/A: **Oie! Aqui é a sua autora baka menos favorita que vos fala!

Quero a opinião de vocês, ok? Não esqueçam de deixar comentários, clicando no botãozinho verde lindinho ali em baixo, ok?

Kissus!!!


	4. Até os nomes deles combinam juntos!

"**Troca de namorados"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 4 - Até os nomes deles combinam juntos!**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Papai-Noel já me prometeu dar o Gaara de Natal.

-

-

~* Ino's POV *~

O que será que a Sakura tanto conversa com o Sasuke, hein?

Não que eu propriamente desconfie dela com o Sasuke.

A palavra certa é CONFIANÇA. É eu tenho confiança na Sakura. Ela não me trairia desse jeito.

Mas _o que será _que os dois_ tanto _conversam, hein?

Bateu o sinal. Ótimo. Almoço. Vou conversar com a Sakura.

-Rosadinha, será que a gente pode conversar lá fora?

-Claro, Ino.

Nós duas pegamos as nossas coisas e paramos para conversar na ponta oposta do corredor em que as pessoas iam e vinham.

-Pode falar, Ino. – ela me incentivou, vendo meu embaraço.

-Sakura, o que você e o Sasuke estavam conversando hoje na aula?

Ela riu.

-Está com _ciúmes_, Ino? A garota mais resplandecente que eu conheço está insegura com relação _a mim_?

-Bom, é que você e o Sasuke não pararam de conversar e dar risadinhas um pro outro. – eu contestei, mantendo um tom de voz arrogante.

-Deixa de ser boba, vadia. Eu só ofereci ajuda com os cálculos do Asuma pra ele. O Sasuke está tendo dificuldades e você sabe que eu sou boa em Matemática, não é? – ela disse, sorrindo e sentando-se no chão.

-É só isso? – eu não pude deixar de ainda me sentir um pouco insegura.

-Só. Eu faria a mesma coisa pelo Naruto, pela Tenten, pela Hinata, pelo Shikamaru...

-Ah.

Droga. Eu não posso estar me sentindo envergonhada. Como eu pude pensar mal da Sakura?

Oh, shit! Ela é minha amiga desde que eu me entendo por gente e agora eu estou duvidando dela. Isso me faz sentir como uma vadia.

-Sakura, desculpe por ter duvidado de você. Me sinto péssima.

-Deixa pra lá. – ela sorriu – Quer vir comigo e com o Sasuke? Você não é exatamente muito boa em Matemática.

-Ah, cala a boca, CDF! Não posso. Vai parecer que eu estou seguindo o Sasuke. Isso é doentio. Eu vou ficar no quarto assistindo a alguma coisa legal na TV ou...

-Vai assistir X-Men de novo? – ela gritou.

-Dá pra falar mais baixo, escandalosa? Não, eu vou assistir "Patricinhas de Bervely Hills" ou algo assim. – eu disse, já pegando a minha mochila. – Vou comer alguma coisa na cantina. Vem comigo?

Então eu almocei um salgadinho (como eu sou saudável). Toda a turma estava lá, feliz.

Pelo que parecia, Naruto e Hinata estava juntos. Tenten e Neji na habitual troca de olhares carregados de segundas (e até terceiras!) intenções. Shikamaru e Temari no seu amasso habitual.

E Sakura e Gaara. Os dois de mãos dadas, sorrindo, se beijando de vez em quando. Eu não tenho certeza do que isso me causa. Na verdade, meu estômago não deve ter aceitado bem esse salgadinho.

E o Sasuke nem estava aqui pra mim poder ficar com ele. Ele disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas no quarto.

-Eu vou pro quarto. Não estou me sentindo bem. – eu disse, já saindo.

Droga. Estou aqui no quarto escuro, sozinha.

Estou tentando me controlar com os meus impulsos de ir até a biblioteca espiar o que o Sasuke e a Sakura estão fazendo. Não, você não pode, Yamanaka!

Oh, shit! Até os nomes deles combinam juntos. Eu não posso competir com a Sakura e sua inteligência. Droga. Droga. Droga!

Nada a ver. Eu confio na Sakura. Ela é minha amiga.

Droga. O Sasuke é gostoso demais. Será que isso é suficiente para acabar com uma amizade de anos? Talvez.

Eu preciso dar um volta pra tomar um ar e espairecer. Não perto da biblioteca, claro.

Saí andando e meus pés me levaram como um imã a Sala de Jogos, apesar de eu nunca ter estado lá antes. Estava vazia.

Exceto por...

Ah, como você é genial, Ino. A sala está vazia exceto por _alguém_ jogando sinuca.

Eu me virei assim que ouvi o barulho de uma bola se chocando com um taco. _Ele_ não me viu.

Eu vou sair daqui sem fazer barulho, assim ele nem percebe que eu estive aqui.

Oh, shit! Tinha que ser eu. Acabei de pisar em um taco de sinuca largado no chão e cair lindamente de bunda no chão encerado.

Droga. Será que eu estou sempre me machucando?

-Ino? Está tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou, vindo me socorrer.

-Ah, estou ótima. – eu respondi, me sentando no chão.

-Isso é ridículo. Você acabou de deslizar em um taco de sinuca.

Ele começou a rir.

-Ei, eu ainda estou aqui, ta? É feio rir da desgraça alheia. Droga, minha bunda está doendo.

-Quer que eu faça massagem? – ele me lançou um olhar malicioso.

-Cala a boca, Gaara. Se você tivesse algum respeito com a Sakura e o Sasuke você não falaria isso. – eu lancei um olhar de nojo pra ele.

-Eu estava brincando. Não leve a vida tão a sério, garota. – o Gaara estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

-Eu sei levantar sozinha, obrigada. – eu disse, fria.

Tentei me levantar, mas na última hora perdi o equilíbrio e caí de novo, sentada. Isso foi o suficiente para desencadear mais uma sessão de risos no ruivo idiota, o que o fez cair sentado ao meu lado.

-Eu deveria cair mais vezes. Assim eu posso ver você rindo. – eu gracejei.

-Você é um desastre. Aliás, o que veio fazer aqui? – ele perguntou, ficando repentinamente sério.

-Vim passear, mas percebi o ar ficar pesado demais.

-Aceita uma partida de sinuca?

-Eu não sou boa nisso. – eu disse. Na verdade, eu até jogo bem, mas eu não queria ficar sozinha jogando com _ele._

-Está com medo de perder? Achei que você fosse corajosa, me enganei. – ele disse, desapontando, se levantando e indo em direção a mesa de sinuca.

Opa, opa, opa. Ele me chamou de covarde ou foi só impressão minha? Feriu meu orgulho, baby, agora agüenta.

-Eu vou jogar só pra provar pra você que eu não sou covarde, cabeça de fósforo.

Ficamos jogando por um bom tempo. Em uma das últimas tacadas, ele encostou na parede atrás de mim e ficou me vendo jogar. Pode ser só impressão, mas eu senti o olhar dele pousado na minha bunda.

Me virei só para constatar que eu estava certa.

-Nunca viu, não?

-Anda logo, loira aguada. – ele disfarçou.

Eu andei até ele e coloquei as mãos na parede, uma em cada lado da sua cabeça.

-É homem pra olhar pra minha bunda, mas não é homem o suficiente para admitir o que estava fazendo, não é? – eu provoquei.

Oh, my God. Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Lembre-se do Sasuke, Ino. Sasuke, seu namorado. E Sakura, sua melhor amiga, Sakura. Anos de amizade trocados por momentos com o namorado dela?

Mas e o Gaara? Esse cheiro dele me enlouquece, me deixa fora de mim. Desculpe, mas eu não respondo pelos meus atos daqui pra frente.

-Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que duvidou da minha masculinidade? – ele perguntou.

Eu senti as mãos dele escorregarem pra minha cintura. Seus lábios roçaram de leve nos meus, trazendo uma corrente elétrica junto. Ele parecia estar no mesmo dilema que eu, pois seu rosto se contorcia em uma batalha interna, provavelmente pensando em Sasuke e Sakura também.

-Lembro. E dessa vez, não vai fazer nada?

Droga. Eu preciso parar. Eu preciso me concentrar. Merda, eu não consigo. O cheiro dele...

Quando ele ia me beijar eu escutei passos e me afastei dele com rapidez. Sorte. Era Hinata e Naruto.

Eu não percebi que não estava respirando direito até que me separei do Gaara e tomei um bom gole de ar.

-Ah, desculpe atrapalhar. – Hinata corou.

Droga. Ela não pode ter a idéia errada.

-Eu só estava jogando sinuca com o Gaara, Hina-chan. Você e o Naruto querem jogar com ele? Eu não vou mais jogar. Façam companhia a ele.

Eu saí pelo corredor. Quando eu já estava há uns 5 metros da porta da Sala de Jogos, eu ouvi o Gaara gritando pra mim:

-Se amanhã você quiser jogar de novo...estamos as ordens.

Eu não vou vir. Eu não posso fazer isso com o Sasuke e a Sakura. Eles não merecem.

Mas a proposta é tentadora. Isso é.

-

-

~* Sakura's POV *~

Cadê o Sasuke nessa merda de biblioteca? Será que ele me deu o bolo?

-Madame Putnisk, o Sasuke veio hoje aqui na biblioteca?

-Veio, sim, querida. – ela me disse, pegando o livro que eu estava devolvendo. De novo ela estava usando o tom de voz do chá das cinco – Ele está na área de estudos.

-Onde? – eu não conheci a biblioteca inteira dêem um desconto, por favor.

-Atrás da sessão de geografia. – ela me explicou.

Eu fui até lá e encontrei o Sasuke sozinho, meio dormindo em cima dos livros.

-Ficou até tarde na internet lendo fics? – eu gracejei.

Ele acordou assustado.

-Não. Falta de sono mesmo. E vê se pára de zoar com isso. Vamos começar logo.

-Frio.

-Chata.

Ficamos umas boas horas estudando. Ele realmente não é bom em Matemática.

-Vamos descansar um pouco? – eu pedi.

-Vamos. Nossa, é muito bom ter você como amiga, Sakura.

Eu ri baixinho, afinal ainda estávamos numa biblioteca.

-Que foi?

-Hoje mesmo você disse que não era meu amigo.

-Acho que mudei de idéia. – ele sorriu de canto e colocou as mãos na nuca, fechando os olhos.

Eu comecei a brincar com um lápis e me distraí com os meus pensamentos. De repente o lápis caiu. Não no chão. O lápis caiu...bem, como eu posso dizer..._no meio das pernas dele._

-Ahn, Sasuke.

-Hm?

-Você podia pegar o lápis pra mim? – eu pedi, sem-graça.

-Como você é folgada, Sakura. Onde ele está? – ele perguntou, sem abrir os olhos.

-Na...na sua perna.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu o lápis. Ele riu.

-Tem certeza de que não quer pegar sozinha?

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo bem. – ele me entregou o lápis.

-Vamos voltar a estudar. – eu disse. – Nesse exercício 10 você tem que pegar o X...Sasuke, está me ouvindo?

Ele estava encarando o meu rosto, meio bobo. Isso me fez corar.

-Desculpe, estou, sim. Mas o que eu faço com o Y?

Quando ele se abaixou para me mostrar do que estava falando, nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos. Eu senti uma vontade incontrolável de vencer a pouca distância que nos separava e beijar ele, mas a Ino e o Gaara me vieram na cabeça e eu me afastei dele.

Oh, shit! Até os nomes deles combinam juntos. Não pense nisso, Sakura, não pense nisso.

-Os nomes de quem combinam?

-Ah, meu Deus, eu pensei alto? – eu me apavorei.

-Se isso te fizer ficar mais tranqüila – ele disse – foi só isso que você disse. Você não revelou o seu grande amor por mim, Sakura.

Eu ri e dei um tapa na cabeça dele. Ele me acompanhou rindo. A madame Putnisk apareceu de sei lá onde mandando a gente ficar quieto e apontando para um cartaz na parede ao nosso lado que dizia:

"_Silêncio! Aqui é uma ala de estudos."_

-Ouviu, Sasuke? Silêncio! – eu sussurrei.

-Vamos estudar, está bem? – ele me disse, tentando manter a seriedade.

-Como eu ia dizendo, no exercício 10 você tem que colocar o X aqui. – eu apontei com a ponta do lápis.

-Mas e o Y?

-Você tem que descobrir o valor dele com aquele cálculo que eu te ensinei. – eu respondi, olhando pra ele.

O Sasuke pegou um lápis e começou a resolver os exercícios. Eu pude notar que ele tinha melhorado consideravelmente desde que começamos a estudar. De repente, ele parou na metade do cálculo, parecendo revoltado e perguntou:

-Sakura, se eu fizer uma coisa, você vai me perdoar por isso?

-Hum...acho que sim. Somos amigos, não é?

Ele segurou meu queixo e me beijou.

Droga. Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não posso beijar o namorado da minha melhor amiga...isso é tão antiético. Mas ele beija bem. E Deus sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse beijo.

Eu tenho que resistir. Anda, Sakura, empurra ele. Vai logo.

_Eu não consigo!!! Eu amo o Sasuke, merda!!!_

Ele me largou antes que eu tivesse a coragem de empurrá-lo.

-Sakura...olha, me desculpa...você...o Gaara...

-Deixa quieto, Sasuke. O erro foi meu. Eu não devia ter deixado, mas...

Eu deixei a frase no ar. Peguei minha mochila e saí da biblioteca.

Quando eu estava lá fora, longe das vistas de qualquer um, eu comecei a chorar.

Merda, eu não podia ter beijado ele. Eu não quero perder a minha amizade com a Ino. Não por um garoto.

Eu e ela prometemos quando éramos pequenas que NUNCA um garoto ia nos separar.

O que eu faço agora? Esse beijo não pode ser simplesmente ignorado. Ou pode? Eu preciso conversar com alguém.

Eu vou falar com a Tenten. Ela pode não ser muito séria, mas ela vai me dar alguns conselhos bons.

Encontrei ela andando de skate no pátio, como eu sabia que ela estaria essa tarde.

-Tenten. Posso falar com você?

-Claro. Vamos tomar um suco na cantina. – ela sorriu, pegando o skate na mão.

Depois que ela pediu o suco, nós sentamos na grama do jardim.

-Tenten...você já traiu uma amiga?

-Acho que não. – ela me respondeu, confusa, tomando mais um gole do suco de abacaxi. – Porque?

-Eu preciso de um conselho. Mas é muito sério e você não pode contar pra ninguém, entendeu?

-Deixa comigo.

-Hoje eu e o Sasuke íamos estudar matemática porque ele está com muitas dificuldades. Então, nós começamos a brincar e tudo mais...

-A Ino sabia que você estava sozinha na biblioteca com ele? – Tenten me perguntou.

-Sabia. Aí...bom, nós nos beijamos. – eu sussurrei essa última parte.

-VOCÊ BEIJOU UCHIHA SASUKE? – ela gritou.

-Cala a boca, Tenten, ele é namorado da Ino! – eu sibilei.

-Oh, desculpe. Fica tranqüila, não tem ninguém no jardim.

Eu me virei e constatei que o que ela falava era verdade, não tinha ninguém no jardim.

-O que você acha que eu devo fazer, Tenten?

-Sakura, a única solução...é contar pra Ino.

**N/A:** Yo!!

Desculpem pela demora em postar essa cap, mas é que o FF andou dando problemas com login e afins...então eu não pude postar antes.

Eu quero reviews, plixxx!!!

Bjxxx!!!


	5. O Rei de Gelo derrete

"**Troca de namorados"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 5 – O Rei de Gelo derrete**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara está trancado aqui no meu armário só esperando eu terminar minha fic XD

**-**

**-**

~* Ino's POV *~

Droga. Eu não sei o que fazer. Toda hora que eu olho pra carteira do Gaara ele está me observando com uma expressão meio culpada, mas ao mesmo tempo bem interessada.

Mas eu não posso formular hipóteses sobre o que ele está pensando. Será que a expressão culpada é por estar com vontade de trair a Sakura? Ah, meu Deus, eu não sei o que dizer.

A Sakura também está com uma expressão de culpa pra cima de mim. _O que será que ela fez?_

Outro que está decididamente estranho hoje é o Sasuke. Parece que ele está me evitando. Tipo, eu fui beijar ele e ele só me deu um selinho e começou a conversar com o Neji como se eu nem estivesse ali. Nem parece o Sasuke de alguns dias atrás.

Daqui a pouco o sinal vai bater e eu vou ter que me decidir entre ser leal com uma amiga e um namorado ou ceder aos meus impulsos de garota.

O sinal bateu.

Está decidido. Eu não vou a Sala de Jogos hoje. A Sakura é muito mais importante do que o Gaara.

-Ino, posso conversar com você?

-Ahn...Sakura, eu estou atrasada pra...

-Pra...?

-Eu vou na enfermaria. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – eu menti.

Bom, na verdade, não é uma mentira completa, porque eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem. Mas o que eu estou sentindo não se resolve em enfermarias e nem com remédios.

-O que você está sentindo? – ela perguntou, um pouco mais preocupada comigo do que devia, como se estivesse com _remorso_ e quisesse compensar isso.

-Um pouco de dor de estômago. Mas eu já volto e nós conversamos.

-Tudo bem. Melhoras.

Eu saí praticamente correndo de lá. Eu precisava tomar um ar fresco. Eu me sinto como se eu não merecesse respirar o mesmo ar que a Sakura respira. Ela me respeita tanto e eu amo o namorado dela.

Merda. O que foi que eu disse?

Eu _amo_ ele?

Oh, shit.

-Ino, você está se sentindo bem?

Essa era a voz que eu menos queria ouvir nesse momento.

-Gaara. – eu disse, gemendo. A minha dor de estômago se tornou verdadeira agora que eu estou começando a ficar nervosa.

-Pára de gemer meu nome, garota, isso é estranho.

Eu ri baixinho.

-Sério, eu quero ficar sozinha. Por favor, _vaza._

-O jardim é público. Eu fico onde eu quiser. – ele disse, sacudindo os ombros.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos na nuca.

-Porque você não foi jogar comigo hoje? – ele perguntou, com os olhos ainda fechados.

Quando o Gaara fica parado ele parece uma estátua de gelo. Sério.

-Porque você faz isso? – eu perguntei, irritada.

-Porque eu gosto de jogar sinuca. – ele respondeu, sarcástico.

-Não estou falando disso. – eu disse, ríspida – Estou me referindo a você tentar me seduzir.

-Será que não é porque eu gosto de você? – ele disse, abrindo os olhos.

-Pára de me enganar! – eu gritei e comecei a chorar de raiva.

O Gaara fez uma expressão meio inexplicável, como se ele estivesse desesperado porque eu estava chorando e ele não podia fazer nada.

Eu senti dois braços fortes me envolvendo.

-Sai daqui! – eu guinchei, soluçando e dando socos no peito dele.

-Não enquanto você não parar de chorar. – ele apertou o abraço.

Depois de um tempo eu senti que a camisa dele estava ficando molhada, mas eu ainda não conseguia parar de chorar.

Porque eu tenho que gostar do namorado da minha melhor amiga quando eu tenho um namorado lindo que me adora? Eu sou uma vadia mesmo, viu.

-Gaa-ra...me desculpe pela camisa...

-Tudo bem. Você está melhor?

-E-es-to...NÃO! – eu gritei e recomecei a chorar.

Eu não estava em meu juízo perfeito.

-Gaara...e-eu posso...Olha, me desculpe por isso.

E eu beijei ele.

Eu não acredito que eu esteja fazendo isso. Eu estou beijando o namorado da minha amiga e traindo o meu namorado.

E o pior, ele está correspondendo.

De repente, ele me soltou de leve e disse:

-Tem certeza disso...o Sasuke, a Sakura...

Eu sorri marota.

-Não leve a vida tão a sério, garoto.

E beijei ele de novo.

Eu sei que mais tarde eu vou me arrepender muito disso, mas...Droga, eu amo ele. Porque tudo tem que ser tão complicado, hein?

Eu me separei dele.

-Me desculpe, Gaara...eu não devia ter feito isso...

-Não, a culpa é minha...

-Depois a gente se fala.

Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso. Eu saí correndo de lá e deixei o coitado espantado no meio do jardim.

Eu sou uma vaca, mesmo.

No meio dos corredores pro dormitório eu encontrei a Tenten indo sei lá pra onde.

-Ino, você está se sentindo bem?

Merda. Porque todo mundo hoje está me perguntando isso?

-Não, Tenten. Eu estou péssima!

Eu abracei ela e comecei a chorar. De novo.

-O que houve, Ino?

-Se-se...eu te c-contar...você não conta pra ni-ninguém?

-Claro, pode confiar em mim.

-Eu beijei o Gaara. – eu sussurrei.

-Ah, meu Deus! Mas ele não está namorando a Sakura? – ela arregalou os olhos.

-Está...aí é que está o problema. Eu não podia ter traído a minha amiga, Tenten!

-Eu te dou a solução, Ino. Vai procurar a Sakura e conversa com ela... eu tenho certeza de que ela vai te perdoar...

-Como você sabe?

-Por umas coisas e outras aí.

Tenten passou a mão nas minhas costas, me reconfortando e sorriu, meiga.

Eu vou contar tudo pra Sakura.

E se ela nunca mais falar comigo, eu vou entender.

-

-

~* Sakura's POV *~

Onde a Ino se meteu?

Eu fui procurar ela na enfermaria e nada. A enfermeira disse que nenhuma loira tinha ido lá hoje.

A Ino não estava normal hoje quando eu fui falar com ela. Talvez ela esteja no jardim tomando um ar.

-Oi, Gaara.

-Oi, amor.

Droga. Eu me esqueci de que ele é meu namorado. Onde eu estou com a cabeça, hein?

Ele me deu um selinho meio sem-vontade, como se fosse só por obrigação que ele estivesse namorando comigo. Então, eu me lembrei de que eu não gostava dele e nem ele gostava de mim e fiquei surpresa em constatar que eu não me importava com isso.

Eu aprofundei o beijo, mas ainda assim foi sem-emoção.

-Sua boca está com um gosto estranho...de morango. – eu disse, franzindo minha testa.

-Deve ser o chiclete que eu estava chupando agora a pouco.

-Hum...

-Onde você estava indo com tanta pressa, Sakura? – ele me perguntou, passando a mão pela minha cintura.

-Estava procurando a Ino. Você viu ela?

O Gaara ficou meio mudo (mais do que o normal, se é que isso é possível), me encarando com a boca aberta como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguisse.

-Ela passou por aqui hoje mais cedo. Foi pro lado dos dormitórios. – ele apontou, coçando a cabeça com a outra mão, meio sem-graça.

-Obrigada, amor. – eu dei um selinho de despedida nele.

Eu corri até os dormitórios. Não precisei procurar muito pela Ino, ela estava no meio do corredor, conversando com a Tenten.

-Ino, você está se sentindo bem? – eu perguntei preocupada ao vê-la chorando.

-NÃO! DROGA, EU ESTOU CANSADA DE FINGIR QUE TUDO ESTÁ SEMPRE BEM QUANDO NA VERDADE NÃO ESTÁ!! – ela gritou, engrossando seu choro.

-Calma, Ino. Eu acho melhor vocês duas conversarem no quarto. – a Tenten disse, abraçando a Ino.

Nós nos encaminhamos em silêncio para o nosso quarto, o único barulho era dos soluços secos da Ino.

Chegando lá, a Tenten fez nós duas sentarmos na cama e disse:

-Vocês duas precisam conversar. Eu vou ficar aqui pra assegurar que ninguém saia morto desse quarto.

Eu olhei pra Ino. Ela estava em um estado deplorável: os olhos vermelhos e inchados, as bochechas manchadas de lápis de olho e rímel, os cabelos arrepiados como se ela tivesse passado por um vendaval ou coisa parecida.

-Ino, eu preciso te falar uma coisa...

-Não, o que eu tenho pra te falar é mais importante, Sakura. Olha, se você não me perdoar por isso, eu vou entender, amiga.

Ouvir aquela palavra da boca da Ino me doeu.

_Amiga_. E eu traí ela.

Droga.

-Eu preciso falar primeiro, Ino.

-Sakura, acho que você não vai querer que eu fale depois.

-Vamos fazer assim: vocês duas falam ao mesmo tempo, ok? – Tenten sugeriu, sentada na cama ao lado nos observando.

-Tudo bem. – eu comecei – 1...2...3...e...já!

-Eu beijei o Sasuke/Gaara! – nós duas dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

-Oh, meu Deus! Você beijou o Sasuke? – Ino se surpreendeu, mas uma sombra de riso perpassou seu rosto.

Eu comecei a rir e fui acompanhada por ela.

-Porque vocês estão rindo? – Tenten perguntou, perplexa com a nossa atitude.

-Nós fizemos a mesma besteira, Tenten. – eu disse.

Ino parou de rir, subitamente séria, e me disse:

-Desculpe, Sakura. Eu juro que nunca mais vou fazer isso.

-Me desculpe também, Ino, eu...

-CALEM A BOCA, VOCÊS DUAS! – Tenten gritou.

Eu e Ino olhamos surpresas pra ela.

-Posso falar agora? – eu e Ino assentimos com a cabeça. – Vocês duas se enganaram desde o começo com isso. Pra começo de conversa, a Ino começou a namorar o Sasuke pra esquecer o Gaara, mas não funcionou. Todo mundo percebia os olhares que vocês trocavam na aula, Ino. E você, Sakura, deixou o Sasuke pra Ino pra ver sua amiga feliz, mas isso te fez triste. Então você começou a namorar o Gaara pra esquecer o Sasuke, mas a atração entre vocês dois era inevitável. De ambos os lados.

"Depois, a Sakura tentou virar amiga do Sasuke, o que só resultou em mais um motivo para a atração surgir mais forte e vocês dois se beijaram. A Sakura ficou desesperada porque tinha traído a amiga e o namorado e veio conversar comigo. Eu dei o conselho pra ela conversar com a Ino. No dia seguinte a Ino também não agüentou a atração fatal de ficar sozinha com o Gaara e o beijou. E depois ficou desesperada pela traição com a amiga e o namorado e veio me procurar. E eu dei o mesmo conselho de antes. A quem vocês duas pretendiam enganar? Todo mundo percebeu que isso não ia pra frente."

Eu olhei pra Ino, que conservava a mesma expressão assustada que eu.

-Então, o que vocês vão fazer? Vão continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu e namorar com a pessoa errada?

Eu sorri e decidi que não seria bem assim. Mas a Ino pelo visto pensou o mesmo que eu e falou antes:

-Eu vou procurar o Sasuke, Sakura, vou terminar com ele. Quer vir junto? – Ino sorriu pra mim.

Eu, Tenten e Ino saímos do dormitório para procurar o resto da turma. Entre eu e a Ino rolava uma conversa leve, com risos de alívio de ambas as partes.

Estranhamente eu me senti bem como não me sentia já há algum tempo. Parecia que um peso tinha saído das minhas costas e um bolo que estava na minha garganta tinha finalmente se desfeito. Agora eu podia rir sossegada, eu não tinha mais segredos com a minha melhor amiga e nem me sentia culpada por nada.

Encontramos o resto da turma sentados na Sala de Jogos.

Hinata e Naruto dividiam um milk-shake, sentados no sofá laranja, vez ou outra um deles ria de alguma piada contada pelo outro. Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke e Gaara jogavam sinuca e Temari estava sentada em uma poltrona fazendo algum trabalho de escola atrasado.

Tenten sorriu para mim e pra Ino e foi cumprimentar o Neji. Esses dois tem futuro!

-Sakura, eu vou falar com o Sasuke...Hum, você vai falar com o Gaara agora? – Ino perguntou, me tirando dos meus devaneios sobre o Neji e a Tenten.

-Hum, claro. – eu murmurei.

Ino sorriu pra mim. Eu percebi que ela tinha passado a mão no rosto e a maquiagem borrada tinha sumido, ela também tinha soltado os cabelos, que caíam meio desarrumados sobre seus ombros, mas mesmo assim ela continuava com o seu brilho habitual, como sempre linda.

Eu peguei na mão dela e nós duas demos um gritinho baixo, de felicidade.

-Boa sorte, Ino! – eu sussurrei.

-O mesmo pra você. – ela me respondeu.

Chegamos até a mesa de sinuca. O jogo, pelo visto, tinha acabado, porque Neji e Shikamaru discutiam. Pelo que eu pude perceber, o Shika achava que o Neji tinha trapaceado. Sasuke e Gaara, como sempre, conservavam expressões frias no rosto.

-Gaara, a gente pode conversar? – eu perguntei, colocando uma mão no seu ombro.

-Claro. – ele me respondeu, com uma aceno de cabeça.

Eu vi a Ino se aproximar do Sasuke com igual cautela. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim e do Gaara, que nos afastávamos.

-Sakura?

O Gaara já devia estar me chamando faz tempo e eu não ouvi. Droga.

-Gaara, a gente precisa conversar...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou, lançando um olhar preocupado.

Bom, preocupado do jeito do Gaara, sabe. Sem alterar praticamente nenhum músculo, só mudando ligeiramente o brilho no olhar.

-Não. Quer dizer, sim. Gaara...eu notei que...

Droga. Ir direto ao ponto ou dar uma introdução?

-...você gosta da Ino.

-Hm.

Eu não podia esperar mais dele, podia?

-E...eu acho que ela gosta de você.

-A Ino é uma garota legal, Sakura, mas eu estou namorando você.

-Você pode estar com a pessoa errada, afinal. – eu dei de ombros.

-Está terminando comigo, Sakura? – Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e cruzou os braços.

-Tecnicamente...É, estou. Desculpa, Gaara, mas é que...eu vi que você não estava feliz comigo, você queria a Ino.

-Sakura, por mais que eu goste da Ino, não adianta nada eu estar solteiro quando ela está com o Sasuke. Ela _gosta_ dele.

-Não, não gosta! É, sério, não estou brincando! Olhe direito pros dois.

Gaara se virou de viu o que eu já estava analisando havia um bom tempo: Sasuke estava falando alguma coisa, encarando os próprios sapatos e Ino tentava convencê-lo de alguma coisa que eu não podia ouvir o que era.

-Sakura, me desculpe?

Perdão. Eu ouvi direito? Gaara, o rei de gelo, estava me pedindo desculpas?

Estranho. Muito estranho.

-Pelo que? – eu perguntei, confusa.

-Por ter estado todo esse tempo com você sem gostar realmente de você. Você é tão linda, Sakura. Como não consegui me apaixonar por você?

-Ah, isso! Não, tudo bem. Eu sempre soube que você não era o cara da minha vida. Se você me desculpa...eu só queria me divertir mesmo, não arrumar um cara pra casar. – eu sorri.

Gaara ensaiou um sorriso. Claro. Ele não sorri.

Eu olhei de novo pro lugar onde a Ino e o Sasuke estavam e vi que ela não estava mais lá, estava saindo pela porta, aliviada com alguma coisa.

-Vai atrás dela! – eu incentivei o ruivinho com um sorriso.

-Só se você for atrás dele. – Gaara brincou, indicando o Sasuke, encostado na parede, com a cabeça.

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Ah, gente esse capítulo foi meio idiota, eu sei...mas eu amo ele por causa do beijo InoGaa mais que fofooo!!! Eu, particularmente, amo quando ela diz pra ele: "Não leve a vida tão a sério, garoto!".

Não se esqueçam de comentar nessa fic, hein!

Ah, CahH, está chegando seu niver e tbm o final da fic, ok?

KIssus!!


	6. As coisas no seu devido lugar

"**Troca de namorados"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 6 – As coisas no seu devido lugar **

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto com toda certeza não me pertence, mas eu ainda roubo o card do Deidara da Carime. XD

-

-

~* Ino's POV *~

-Hum, Sasuke? Podemos conversar?

-Que? Ah, claro, Ino.

O Sasuke estava decididamente muito concentrado na Sakura, que estava conversando com o Gaara. Como eu pude pensar que esse garoto um dia seria meu, meu Deus?

-Sasuke...eu...acho que gosto do Gaara. – eu disse, gaguejando e mordendo meu lábio inferior, em sinal de nervosismo.

Ele, finalmente, tirou os olhos da Sakura e disse:

-Eu notei isso faz algum tempo.

-Olha, me...me desculpe. Eu não devia...

-Ino.

-...você é tão legal...

-Ino.

-...eu não devia mesmo...

-Chega, Ino. Eu queria dizer que...eu não me importo. Eu também não fui exatamente justo com você. Eu...gosto da Sakura.

-Eu notei isso faz algum tempo. – eu sorri, citando o que ele havia me dito antes.

Sasuke sorriu de canto.

-Acho que nós não fomos feitos um para o outro, não é?

-Não.

-Eu notei isso faz algum tempo. – dissemos em uníssono, rindo depois.

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que eu fiquei observando o Naruto e a Hinata juntos. Não há casal mais apaixonado do que os dois. *.*

-Mas eu sei quem foi feita pra você.

-Quem? – ele me perguntou, curioso, novamente encarando a Sakura e o Gaara.

-A Sakura.

-Não seja idiota, Ino! Ela está com o Gaara.

-Só porque eu estou com você. Ou melhor, estava. Depois que ela sair de lá, ela vai ser uma garota descompromissada. Vai atrás dela. – eu sorri.

-Você é tão linda, Ino.

-Já ouvi isso vezes demais para ficar impressionada.

-Egocêntrica. – ele lançou outro sorrisinho de canto – Também conheço alguém perfeito pra você.

-Ah, é?

-É. Ele atende pelo nome de Gaara e também vai estar descompromissado daqui a pouco.

-Eu converso com ele mais tarde. Preciso colocar alguns pensamentos no lugar.

Eu dei um beijo na bochecha do Sasuke e ia saindo, quando ele me chamou, sorrindo estranho.

-Ino, você sabe como se mata o neurônio de uma loira?

Detesto piadas de loira.

-Não, como? ¬¬'

-Eles morrem sozinhos. – Sasuke respondeu e depois riu abertamente.

Isso não era um momento normal na vida dele.

-Estúpido.

Os corredores vazios me causam sensações boas. Nas minhas antigas escolas, quando os corredores ficavam vazios, geralmente era hora de aprontar alguma coisa com a Sakura. Agora, eu não sentia o mesmo comichão nos dedos ao ver um alarme de incêndio. Talvez eu tenha crescido. E amadurecido.

Meus pés me levaram sem querer às escadarias.

Eu também sempre gostei de escadarias. Mas quando elas estavam cheias de gente. Era mais fácil empurrá-las para baixo e fazer parecer um acidente.

-Ino!

Eu acho que a Sakura já terminou com ele. Eu me virei, tentando conter uma chama que se acendeu no meu peito quando eu ouvi a voz dele me chamar.

-Gaara.

-Tem um tempo pra conversar?

-Todo o tempo do mundo. Senta. – eu convidei, já me sentando encostada na parede.

Ele se sentou na minha frente, levando muito tempo a mais do que seria necessário. Talvez o ruivinho gostasse tanto de lidar com sentimentos quanto eu. Ou seja, não gostava nem um pouco.

-Eu terminei com a Sakura.

-A Sakura terminou com você. – eu corrigi.

-Foi isso que eu quis dizer. – ele deu uma pausa e umedeceu os lábios. – E você...terminou com o Sasuke.

Não era uma pergunta.

-É. Onde você quer chegar?

Eu preferia não começar toda aquela conversa sentimentalóide. Sinceramente. Não era o meu gênero.

Mas pelo jeito não era o dele também.

-Eu gosto de alguém e preciso de um conselho.

-Que tipo de conselho?

-O que eu deveria fazer quando me encontrasse com essa garota pra dizer que amo ela? – ele perguntou, chegando próximo de mim.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração gelada na minha pele.

-Talvez... – eu passei um braço ao redor do pescoço dele e a outra mão nos cabelos ruivos - ...você devesse... – eu beijei a ponta do nariz dele de leve - ...beijar ela.

As mãos dele já se encontravam na minha cintura e o seu corpo levemente inclinado por cima do meu. Quando ele me beijou, seus lábios estavam gelados e com uma leve gosto de Coca-Cola.

A mão direita dele desceu até o meu joelho e a esquerda agarrou o meu cabelo.

Quando nos separamos em busca de ar, nós dois estávamos ofegando.

Eu me recostei na parede com os olhos voltados para o teto, sorrindo. O Gaara se encostou do meu lado, na mesma posição. Depois de longos minutos de silêncio, em que nossas mãos estavam unidas de leve no chão, ele resolveu dizer alguma coisa:

-Quando descobriu que gostava de mim?

-Quando a gente se beijou pela primeira vez.

-E porque você me ignorou e saiu correndo?

-Eu fiquei assustada. Eu nunca antes encontrei um cara que estivesse no meu nível de sacanagem. Um cara com coragem suficiente pra beijar a loirinha gostosa sem pedir antes, com medo de levar um belo não na cara.

Ele riu baixinho.

-E o Sasuke?

-Nunca te vi falando tanto em tão pouco tempo. – eu zombei.

-_E o Sasuke_? – ele repetiu, resolvendo ignorar meu comentário.

-Uma reles tentativa de te esquecer. Eu sabia que nunca daria certo, bem lá no fundo, mas eu não podia deixar de tentar. Ele era um cara tão legal.

Eu fiz uma pausa, esperando que ele comentasse alguma coisa, mas como o Gaara continuou a observar o teto, eu continuei.

-Mas toda vez que eu beijava o Sasuke, eu via alguma coisa vermelha na minha mente. No começo, eu achava que era algum efeito de luz, mas depois eu percebi que eu só estava lembrando do seu cabelo. Eu às vezes queria que o Sasuke tomasse mais Coca-Cola, só pra boca dele ter o mesmo sabor que a sua boca.

Eu ri do meu próprio comentário. Eu não sabia que podia ser tão sentimental assim.

-Sabia que eu sempre quis namorar um ruivo?

-Conseguiu.

-O...o que?

Eu achei que não tinha ouvido direito. Talvez ele tivesse ouvido_ ficar_ em vez de _namorar_.

Eu vi os olhos verdes se revirando dentro das órbitas.

-Eu sou tão bom com colocar sentimentos em palavras quanto você, sabia? Não força as coisas!

-Você não sabe colocar nada em palavras, Gaara. – eu revirei os olhos, colocando minha mão nos cabelos dele.

-Porque você faz isso?

-O que? Faço piadas? Desculpe, é meio natural comigo. Elas fluem da minha boca.

-Não. Porque você sempre estraga os melhores momentos?

-Defesa natural contra se apaixonar, mas dessa vez não deu certo. Por favor, continue.

-O que disse? – ele sorriu, malicioso.

Afinal, porque ele e o Sasuke só sabem rir maliciosamente e de canto? É estranho.

-Continue?

-Antes disso.

Eu fiquei muda, mas logo depois sussurrei:

-Eu disse que te amo, seu grande idiota. Não me force falar isso muitas vezes, não é da minha natureza.

Eu vi seus olhos verdes se aproximando de novo dos meus e seus lábios tocarem os meus com delicadeza.

-Também te amo, loirinha.

Ficamos por mais algum tempo em silêncio.

-Você queria um namorado ruivo, não é?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

-Quer namorar comigo, Ino?

-Achei que nunca fosse dizer isso. – eu respondi, deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

-Estou me sentindo rejeitado.

-Eu aceito, seu ruivo idiota!

Pela terceira vez naquele dia eu senti gosto de Coca-Cola. E olha que eu nem bebo refrigerante.

~* Sakura's POV *~

Eu sorri, acredito que pela milésima vez hoje, para o Gaara e fui até onde o Sasuke estava encostado. Eu vi o ruivo saindo pela porta atrás da Ino.

-Sasuke?

-Oi, Sakura. – ele me deu sorrisinho.

-Ahn, está tudo bem?

Estratégia errada, eu sei. Mas eu não pude deixar de me mostrar uma garota muito dedicada ao próximo.

-Claro. Vamos dar uma volta na biblioteca? Eu quero espairecer a cabeça.

Eu dei de ombros e o segui. Ficamos em silêncio o caminho todo, até as mesas de estudo onde tínhamos nos beijado pela primeira vez. Sasuke se sentou em uma das cadeiras e me convidou a fazer o mesmo com o olhar.

Eu podia sentir o olhar do Sasuke perfurando minha cabeça enquanto eu amarrava os meus tênis simplesmente para não ter que olhar pra ele.

Por favor, dêem um desconto, eu sou ligeiramente tímida.

-Sakura, você é muito linda, sabia?

Eu senti uma onda quente subir pelo meu rosto.

-Obrigada. – eu sussurrei em resposta, desamarrando os cadarços pela terceira vez seguida, só para ter o que fazer.

-Esse seu jeito tímido também é muito lindo.

Eu finalmente tive coragem de encarar o rosto dele, corando ainda mais por isso.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

O melhor é forçar as coisas antes que elas saiam do meu controle. Tudo bem, elas _nunca_ estiveram no meu controle.

-Que eu te amo.

Eu simplesmente não consegui tirar os olhos dos dele, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Se o coitado esperava uma resposta da minha parte à declaração dele, ficou muito desapontado, porque eu fiquei muda e não consegui responder.

Eu queria poder dizer que o amava também, mais do que eu podia suportar, mas não saiu nada, eu fiquei como um peixe fora d'água, abrindo e fechando a boca.

Mas se ele estava desapontado, não demonstrou, porque ele passou uma mão pela minha nuca, me trazendo mais pra perto dele e encostou as nossas testas.

Droga. Porque ele não me beija logo e acaba de uma vez com isso, pra gente ser feliz pra sempre?

Eu podia sentir a respiração quente dele em volta da minha boca, como se ela dissesse "Vem pra cá, Sakura!".

-Posso?

Eu acenei com a cabeça afirmativamente e ele venceu a distância que nos separava, me tomando para um beijo lento e romântico.

Eu passei minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço e trouxe a minha cadeira pra mais perto da dele com os pés.

Eu não podia me sentir melhor. Dessa vez eu estava beijando o Sasuke com liberdade. Não era proibido o que eu estava fazendo porque o Sasuke não estava com a Ino e eu não estava com o Gaara.

As coisas finalmente estavam indo pra onde elas deveriam ir.

Quando ele me soltou depois de um bom tempo, tudo o que eu podia pensar era "Porque acabou?". Eu não me importaria de ficar beijando ele pelo resto da minha vida, sabe.

Eu deitei minha cabeça no colo dele e sorri.

-Te amo.

-Achei que nunca fosse dizer isso. – ele respondeu, com uma careta trágica.

-Bobo.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, com ele passando a mão pelo meu cabelo e enrolando no dedo dele.

-Pára com isso, Sasuke! Meu cabelo vai ficar oleoso.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – eu disse, depois de um tempo, em que ele passou a alisar a minha bochecha.

-Pode.

-Porque você esteve com a Ino esse tempo todo?

-Como assim? – Sasuke perguntou, com uma cara meio confusa.

-Bem...eu tirei uma conclusão...não sei se está certa... – eu disse, com vergonha – Você gosta de mim, não é?

-Hum, claro que sim. – ele respondeu. – Eu disse que te amo.

-Bem...então porque nunca se declarou antes e esteve namorando a Ino? – eu perguntei, me sentando.

-Sabe, quando eu vi você pela primeira vez, lá no jardim, eu pensei "Cara, que gata!". Só que aí a gente veio na biblioteca juntos e você não foi como nenhuma outra garota que eu conheci, você simplesmente não deu em cima de mim. Bom, com exceção da Tenten e da Hinata, claro.

"Então eu pensei que seria muito difícil conseguir alguma coisa com você ou que você com certeza tinha namorado. Então, eu fui ver como a Ino estava, por gentileza mesmo, e eu vi como ela era bonita, mas sem realmente gostar dela. E eu pensei que o Gaara estava só se aproveitando dela como ele fez com tantas outras e o caminho estava livre pra mim tentar te esquecer com a primeira garota bonita e legal que eu visse. No caso, a Ino."

-Uau! Eu nunca imaginei que fosse assim. E o Gaara nunca disse pra você que ele gostava da Ino? – eu perguntei, depois de ouvir essa história bombástica.

Sasuke me olhou com uma careta cética.

-O Gaara? Admitindo que gosta de alguém? – ele deu uma risada cavernosa – Nem quando o inferno congelar, Sakura. Tivemos uma discussão sobre ele estar te usando. Eu quase dei um soco nele. Se bem que ninguém ia notar se o olho dele ficasse roxo, as olheiras encobrem. – ele riu. – Mas o ruivo bicha me disse que com você era diferente. Que ele gostava de você.

-Talvez ele estivesse em uma péssima tentativa de esquecer a Ino também. Os dois devem estar se resolvendo agora.

-Quem bom. Mas, agora, eu não estou nem aí pra Ino e Gaara...eu quero mais é saber da gente.

-Hum...

Ai, onde eu arranjo um cara mais fofo do que esse?!

-Quer namorar comigo, rosadinha?

-Porque não pediu antes, hein?

-Estava esperando o momento certo... – ele respondeu, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo – Mas você ainda não me respondeu.

-Só tenho uma resposta pra você, Sasuke...

Eu passei a mão pela bochecha dele e me aproximei devagar, observando bem a reação que ele tinha ao contato comigo.

Eu o beijei devagar, sem pressa e ele correspondeu firmemente, aceitando aquele gesto como um sim.

É, talvez as coisas estivessem indo para o seu lugar de direito. Ninguém mais estava se enganando com amores falsos.

A Ino estava com o Gaara, feliz.

Mas o mais importante não era isso.

_Eu_ estava feliz com o _Sasuke_.

Isso, sim, importava.

FIM

**N/A: **Oh, my God! Como essa fic foi terminar?? T.T

Bom, como a "dona" (eu dei essa fic pra Carime, lembra?) dessa fic disse: "Carla, eu acho que a sua fic vai terminar do nada assim como começou do nada." É, Cah, você tem razão.

Primeira tentativa verdadeira de SasuSaku que deu certo.

Bjxxx pra quem leu e principalmente pra quem gostou e comentou!!!

Até a próxima fic!!!


End file.
